


Superheroes have Bad Fashion

by Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comic Book Store, Karaoke, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, comic book store au, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/pseuds/Oli%20Grey
Summary: Lance lands a small job at a comic book store to help with his family expenses. He meets Shiro and Keith who trains him and everything seems simple enough. Pidge's brother, Matt owns the place but Shiro is the one that runs it. Lance finds out the store is in trouble. There isn't enough business coming through to keep up with the price to keep the business open. Lance decides to find a way to make the little store gain popularity. Along the way he finds himself infatuated with the emotionally distant manager and he tries to find ways to break down the stone walls that surround the reserved man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't work at a comic book store so just ignore anything that's inaccurate. I'm just having fun with this.  
> Marking this explicit for eventual sexual content.
> 
> Lance, Hunk and Keith are 21 in this. Shiro is 24.

The universe was against him. He was sure of this. The weather had been fine that morning, maybe a little grey but the sun had been peeking out from clouds, shining down on him beautifully. Now Lance shivered as cold rain pelted against him as he wrapped his jacket protectively around him.

He was drenched and if that wasn't bad enough he was starting his new job today. A little job that he had barely managed to grab, only because he vaguely knew the owner. Now he was soaked and he didn't have another outfit to wear.

The fifteen minute walk turned into twenty-five when he finally made his way to the shop. He barely managed to enter before he would have been considered late. In his rush he collided into someone and he groaned as he rubbed his chin.

The guy before him cursed loudly then made a disgusted noise as the front of his black shirt darkened from the rain that clung to Lance.

“What the hell?” Dark angry eyes glared at him as the slightly smaller man wiped at his clothes.

“Sorry about that.” Lance wiped his wet bangs from his forehead to keep the droplets from falling into his eyes.

“Whatever,” the guy mumbled as he looked away and Lance stiffened at his rudeness.

He was about to retort when a voice called from the back. “Keith?”

The name made Keith's face lose the displeased look as he called back, “Yeah?”

“Is the new guy here yet?” The voice was nice and deep, like it belonged to someone that shouldn't be working at a comic bookstore and more of a president of a company or instructor.

“No.”

“Yes!”

The guy named Keith swiveled his gaze back to Lance with surprise then twisted in displeasure. Lance returned his look. Two can play this.

“Oh!” A head poked from the doorway. “Lance? Lance McClain?”

“Yes that's me,” He replied smoothly as he ignored the heated gaze on him and turned to the other guy. “Sorry about the appearance, I wasn't expecting the weather to turn against me.”

The guy chuckled, “I see,” he paused for a moment extending a hand, Lance took a second before gripping the hand before him, “I'm Shiro, Takashi Shirogane and this is Keith Kogane.”

Lance's face stiffened, “We've met.”

Shiro looked between the two and sighed. “Keith?” The look he gave the guy with the ugly mullet was probably one that was used a lot as Keith looked away with a huff.

“I'll go see if we have any dry clothes in back.” Lance watched as Keith stalked to the door that Shiro had come out from.

“Sorry about that,” Shiro rubbed the back of his head, “he never makes a good impression with newcomers.”

“It's fine,” Lance smiled. Shiro seemed like a very likable person. Likable enough to forget about the encounter with Keith. The man was well muscled and handsome even with a scar that covered his nose. He had an undercut with black hair. A white patch of hair covered his forehead. Lance wondered what he had gone through to receive a rough look like that even though he seemed to only be a few years older than him.

Keith reappeared interrupting his musings with a hoodie and sweatpants. The clothes still had the price tags on.

“Here,” Keith pushed the fabric at him and Lance took them, holding them so they wouldn't touch his wet clothes.

“Are you sure I can wear this?” He looked at the outfit fresh from the box, the smell was stale from the manufacture.

“It's fine,” Shiro reassured as Lance scrutinized the black hoodie. “Take it as your first day prize.”

“Sweet,” Bonus gaining a Deadpool hoodie and sweatpants that had Spiderman written in red down one pant leg.

“You can change in back, there's a small bathroom on the left.” Shiro directed and Lance made his way back there.

The room in back was packed full of boxes and shelves organized with backlogs of comics and action figures. He saw a red door to the left with black faded letters that read 'Bat room' and entered. He quickly changed and he was glad that his boxer briefs were just slightly damp as he pulled the pants over them.

He joined the other two in the shop. Keith was at the counter going through a comic as Shiro took stock of the new comic section. He turned as Lance entered.

“Since the rain seems to have increased I don't think we'll have much traffic today.” Shiro explained. “Which isn't all that bad since we can train you without much interruptions.”

What Shiro said was true and only two people had come in that day and they seemed like regular customers as they picked up what they needed after browsing around for a bit. Lance was trained on the cash register and Keith showed him around the back, telling him how the comics were sorted.

All the inventory was inputted into the computer and if anyone asked for anything in specific Lance could use the information to see if they had the product. The work seemed relatively easy and he was good with people so he knew he would rock this job. The pay wasn't all that great but Lance had a hard time finding a place that would hire him right away. His family could use the extra cash.

After six hours of listening to the rain batter against the glass windows Shiro called it a day. There wasn't much reason to remain open as the dark sky continued to release punishing heavy drops of water.

“Need a ride?” Shiro asked.

Lance didn't want another wet set of clothes so he accepted the offer. They left out the back, Keith had thrown on a leather jacket and a helmet as he waved at them. He left on a red motorcycle and Lance hoped he had good driving skills to combat the puddles on the road.

Shiro led him to a black car and he slid into the passenger seat when the door unlocked.

“Thanks man,” Lance said as the car rumbled to life.

Shiro shook his head, “It's fine, you don't live that far.”

His place was a small apartment in a complex that his family owned. The building was old but his parents kept the place from falling apart. Lance directed him to his home and waved as Shiro pulled away. At least the day ended better than it had started as he ran into his place.

 

 

“So how was your first week?” Pidge asked as she slurped from her smoothie. Her fingers were flying over the keyboards of her laptop as she tried to finish an essay for her computer science class.

“You could have warned me about that Keith guy,” Lance complained as he stretched his legs out groaning as the muscles pulled in his lower back. “I don't think he likes me much.”

Pidge grinned, “You just have to bond with him, trust me he's not as bad as you think.”

“Bond how?” Lance questioned not sure if he liked that idea.

“Just find something he really loves and show an interest.” Pidge shook her empty cup with a frown. “We bonded over aliens and conspiracy theories.”

Lance scoffed, “Aliens? Really? Seems right, he's an alien.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Just bond, seriously.”

“Fine.” Lance huffed, “Only to make Shiro happy, I think all our quarrels have tested his patience.”

“Shiro is hard to unhinge,” Pidge threw her cup at the garbage bin and it hit the edge with a thunk and fell in, “that's why Matt hired him.”

“So Shiro...” Lance paused not sure if he should ask Pidge but he was curious about the man's appearance.

Before he could continue Pidge answered knowingly, “You'll have to ask him,” Pidge smirked as she closed her laptop and placed the device in her bag. Lance leaned back in his seat with a pout as she stood up. “Trust me, just hear his story from him.”

Lance waved her off. “See you later.” He watched her disappear into the crowd that was growing as lunch time approached.

Her words just made him more curious about Shiro. He was really nice when he worked with him the past week but his body language seemed off as if to say that he was closed off and emotionally distant. The only time he seemed slightly relaxed was when he was around Keith. The relationship between the two seemed really close like they had known each other for a long time.

Shiro was a mystery and Lance liked solving mysteries. He just wasn't sure how to approach him to start a conversation. Shiro seemed to want to keep their relationship as simple as boss and employee. Lance wasn't even sure why he cared so much.

 

 

Sundays were short days but there was a lot of traffic during those few hours. Shiro was kept busy at the cash register while Keith ran back and forth from the floor to the backroom. Lance made sure that everything was kept in order and tidied up after groups of people.

Even though he's been here for several weeks this was the first sunday he worked and he had expected the day to be boring with a lot less people. Shiro hadn't warned him about this chaos. He was fixing a marvel display that had toppled over by a group rowdy boys when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He tried to fix his irritated expression before turning around. His forced smile fell when his jaw dropped at the person before him. Her blonde hair was tied up in pigtails and she had purple contacts that glittered down at him. She was taller than him, probably due to wearing heeled boots that looked that they could smash his face in.

He wasn't sure if her ears had been surgically altered to appear elfish or if she was just a really great makeup artist. She was also wearing an outfit that seemed to have been recreated from an sci-fi anime or video game. He didn't realize he had been staring for a while before she giggled behind her palm.

“You must be the new guy.” She stated as she stuck her hip out. Her hand rested there as she studied him. Her eyes hovered over his face and he pulled out his killer smirk as he let her marvel in his boyish charm. “A little too average.”

He recoiled at the insult. His grin turned into a pout at the offensive term, “Hey!” If anyone was average it would be Keith.

She laughed, “Just playing.”

He continued to narrow his eyes at her, “Did you need help or something?”

“Naw, just wanted to check you out.” She turned away as she waved over her shoulder, “I know this place like the back of my hand.” She swayed away and Lance couldn't help but stare after her still starstruck even after being called average.

“Hey...” Keith's annoyed voice jolted him from his daze.

“What?” He turned to face him with a snap.

“You're suppose to be fixing this.” Keith jostled the pile of comics in his hands as he jerked his head at the display.

“I know,” he retorted as he turned back to his task. “Oh hey Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith made a show of how his interruption kept him from his task.

“Who was that girl?” He turned his eyes back to the girl who was now in front of Shiro, talking animatedly.

“Girl?” Keith's brow furrowed then relaxed as he followed his gaze. “Oh that's Nyma.”

“Nyma? What kind of name is that?” Lance questioned.

“I don't have time for this.” Keith stalked away with the pile of comics before Lance could stop him again.

Lance glared with annoyance after Keith then turned back to the display so he could finish fixing the damn thing. Even though Nyma had insulted his worth he still hoped she would come back to chat with him. He glanced back at her as she still spoke with Shiro. Well he meant to look at her but his gaze was captivated by Shiro, his eyes widening at his first glimpse of the older man laughing without a filter.

 

 

After a month of working at the store he never found a chance to talk one on one with Shiro. The store wasn't that busy but a lot of things happened behind the scenes like being sent to the back and sorting out all the new comics that had arrived. Keith personally put him on that job so that he could be up front.

Lance muttered to himself about bad haircuts and lame black clothes as he unpacked boxes. Pidge suggestion that he should bond with Keith was one of the worst things she could come up with. He didn't even know what he personally liked besides what she told him and he knew nothing about aliens and conspiracy theories.

Lance knew everything about ghosts and evil spirits thanks to his Abuela. Her religious superstitions had been ingrained in him since he could remember. He wondered if Keith even thought beyond the physical realm. He seemed more of technological guy than a spiritual person. 

He unpacked the last box that held older books and came across a graphic novel called 'Runaways'. Lance wasn't an avid reader much less peered at a comic book but the art looked interesting so he flipped through the pages. He had seen the marvel movies and that was all the source he had on the universe but the unfamiliar characters sparked an interest. He lost himself in the book as he read through the first few pages.

Keith poked his head in and called out to him. Lance looked up as he shut the book quickly. He felt his cheeks burn at being caught not working.

“Yeah?” Lance pretended to act cool as he placed the book with the others.

“We need to stock the new comics after closing, will they be ready?” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance was a little too happy that he hadn't called him out for slacking off.

“Uhh... yeah I'm just about done.” Lance put the older material to the side along with the book he had been perusing and gathered up the new comics. Keith had disappeared as Lance turned back around.

The store closed in five minutes so he carried the new comics to the floor as he walked out of the back room. Shiro was already flipping the closed sign and turning off the front light. There was no one around so he doubted anyone would be flying in.

Shiro turned around and spotted Lance. “If you want to head out you can. All that needs to be done is put out the new comics and clean up. Keith and I can handle that.”

At his words Lance felt himself deflate. Did Shiro think he couldn't handle the extra time it would take to do those things? He wanted him to rely on him as much as he did with Keith.

“I don't mind staying but if that's okay then I guess I can go,” his voice hid his disappointment.

Shiro smiled softly, “It's fine, won't take too long.”

Lance looked over at Keith who had already taken out the broom to sweep up and let out a doleful sigh.

“Alright, well see you later,” Lance handed the new comics over to Shiro and waved as he made his way back through the door he exited. 

He grabbed his stuff as he heard low voices from the front. He couldn't make out anything but Shiro sounded a bit distressed, a tone he had never spoken in before. Keith response was gruff and he saw Shiro shake his head from his view through the door.

Lance felt a little uncomfortable as he spied on them. Before he could overhear something he shouldn't he made his way out the back door. The night air cooled his melancholy as he made his way home. He wished Shiro would trust in him more. Even though he was a newbie Lance had soaked up all the knowledge and could handle his own.

 

 

Pidge's brother Matt stopped in tuesday. Matt owned the store but he rarely showed, trusting everything to Shiro. This place was more of his side project as he put more of his time and effort into his robotic projects. Shiro was wearing one of his creations; an artificial arm that worked like a real one. Lance didn't even know Shiro had one until almost two months working here. He usually wore long sleeves and the artificial hand looked human enough.

Shiro and him had gone off to talk secretly in a small room in the back. Lance was flipping through a Hawkeye comic staving off boredom as Keith channeled through radio stations. Keith would listen to boring npr programs that made Lance yawn. He had learned too many crack stories about aliens and couldn't believe that anyone would buy into them.

“I'm gonna go grab lunch,” Lance stated as he pushed away from the counter.

Keith let out a noise as he settled on a station and a droning voice filled the room. Lance was glad there were no customers as he quickly made his way out before he had to listen to the same boring stories. Really that guy was driving him crazy. How was he suppose to bond over something like that?

His stomach grumbled as he remembered the excuse he used to escape. There were a few food places around. A lot of them were fast food but he wanted to waste as much time before he had to return. He choose a place his friend worked part time at. The spot was further away but he could use some company.

The place was a small Italian deli. His friend was at the front so he went up to the counter.

“Hey Hunk!” Lance leaned against the edge as Hunk placed out fresh sandwiches.

“Hey,” Hunk grinned. “Aren't you suppose to be working?”

“Took an early break, store's a little slow today.” Lance grabbed a panini sandwich.

“Been kind of slow here too,” Hunk sighed but brightened. “At least tomorrow people will be coming in for the new releases.”

“Yeah,” Lance responded without enthusiasm. “Shiro is sticking me in back again.”

Hunk patted his shoulder, “I'm sure he will forget your blunder at the register soon enough.”

Lance groaned. “All I did was mess up one transaction and BAM I'm banned from the register.”

“It was a pretty big deal...” Hunk stated and Lance narrowed his eyes at him. Though yeah he almost gave away maybe a little over a hundred dollars but the damage had been fixed before the store lost the money.

“Forget it,” Lance picked at the wrapper. “I don't think Shiro cares much for me.”

“Ahh don't say that!” Hunk leaned his elbows on the counter, his eyes softening as he stared at Lance's pitiful expression. “I don't think Shiro could ever dislike anyone.”

“I know, but...” Lance thought of all the times he had approached Shiro to try to talk to him only to be brushed aside with a soft smile and an excuse. “It's just he's always so open with Keith and Matt but I don't know...”

“The guy just has a lot on his plate.” Hunk turned and grabbed a soda from the cooler. He placed the beverage next to the sandwich. “He practically runs the bookstore on his own. He's stressed is all.”

“Yeah probably,” Lance didn't sound convinced but he ended the topic.

After talking for almost a hour Lance headed back. He had taken longer then he had planned and hoped that Shiro wouldn't be angry with him. He entered and Keith was still at the counter. The radio was playing some eighties music and he was relieved that he didn't have to listen to anymore of conspiracy theory stories. Shiro was no where in sight.

“Anything happen while I was gone.” Lance inquired.

Keith shook his head. “Shiro's still talking to Matt.”

Lance raised his eyebrow, “I figured they would be done by now.”

Keith just shrugged his shoulder. Lance sighed inaudibly as he leaned his back against the counter next to the dark haired boy. The sound of pages turning and the soft lull of the eighties music was all he heard as he waited for anything to interrupt his boredom.

A few minutes later Shiro exited the back room followed by Matt. Shiro was tight lipped and pale as was Matt. As soon as Shiro noticed the other two his expression changed and that same smile, the one he used to cover what he really was thinking, replaced his stiff lips.

“Hey,” his soft voice carried over the music. “Has it been quiet this whole time.”

“Yeah,” Keith responded right away. Lance looked down at the tip of his shoes after seeing the frown deepen on Matt's face.

“We'll see how things go tomorrow,” Shiro whispered to Matt though Lance heard the message clearly.

Matt nodded. “I'll see you later Shiro.” He left as Shiro turned back to them.

“Do you guys want to close up early?” Shiro asked, his voice a little off. “I'm sure you two have plans later.”

“What about the new releases?” Keith asked.

Shiro smiled but his eyes looked solemn. “I can take care of that.”

Lance looked at Keith then back at Shiro. Keith and Shiro were looking at each other as if speaking in a secret language. Lance felt disheartened at being left out.

Lance shot off the counter, “Well if you don't need me, I'll see you guys tomorrow.” 

Lance heard Shiro's parting goodbye and Keith's 'I'll stay here' reply to Shiro. Lance pushed down the bitter feeling he felt as he departed after he inputted the time for the end of his shift. He had to face the fact that he would never be as close to Shiro as Keith was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title for this story because the previous one didn't really fit.
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> Lance's family  
> David Bowie  
> Bad flirting  
> Almost shirtless Shiro  
> Hunk's mad skills  
> Coran's crazy drinks  
> more flirting

 

His parents lived in the apartment complex next to his. When he was younger they had owned several buildings across the neighborhood but now they only had the two. His father's health had deteriorated over the last two years and the maintenance had been too much for them. His older brother helped now as he worked around his accounting job.

 

Lance was a part time student; he had taken a year off after high school to help after his father's illness started. His family had wanted him to be a doctor but he didn't have the patience or skills for that. He was trying for an applied mathematics degree. He had always been good with numbers and he was hoping he would be able to advance into a career in aerospace technology. He still had a lot more schooling for that.

 

Class had been exhausting that day and all he wanted was to eat his mom's home cooked meal before he passed out for the night. The amount of homework that he needed to finish would keep him from a good nights rest but at least he would have a good meal. He entered their apartment which made up the entire of the third floor. His family had a separate staircase leading to their entrance to help keep their privacy.

 

He could hear voices before he even reached the landing. A high pitched squeal echoed pass the door which was probably his elder brother's daughter who would be turning five next month.

 

“Nita!” His mother's scolding tone was slightly hushed but he could hear it perfectly before he pulled the door open.

 

The two whipped their heads to look in his direction. Nita's face split with a joyful smile as she escaped his mother's arms.

 

“Uncle Lance!” She flung herself at him and he scooped her up in his arms.

 

“Are you giving your Abuelita a hard time?” Lance asked though his face couldn't hide his grin as she giggled.

 

“Lita wouldn't let me have any cookies,” she pouted at him as he mocked gasped.

 

“Really?” He played along as he looked up at his mother. She had her hands on her hips with a frown.

 

“She'll ruin her dinner,” She scolded. “You know this mijo.”

 

Lance looked at Nita with a questioning look. “Is this true?”

 

“I'll eat all my dinner,” she promised as she looked pleadingly at him.

 

“If you don't I'll be the one in trouble.” He warned her as he led her to the fresh cookies his mother had put in a bowl.

 

His mother sighed and Lance knew she wouldn't stop him as he took a chocolate chip cookie. “How about you eat half and I'll have the other half. Then after dinner you can have a whole cookie.”

 

Nita nodded aggressively and he broke the cookie in half. He couldn't deny her anything, same as the rest of his family. She was too adorable and a miracle that brought his brother and wife back from a period of grief. His sister-in-law had miscarried two times before Nita had been born. So if the family doted on her more than they should no one spoke up about it.

 

Nita ran off to play in the other room after inhaling the cookie, leaving him alone with his mother.

 

“How was class?” She asked. “You look tired.”

 

He didn't want to tell her about the quiz that he had probably failed. At least the score wouldn't effect his grade too much but it still had stressed him out as he thought he had a pretty good grasp on the subject.

 

“Classes were fine,” Lance said, “just need a good nights sleep.”

 

His mother massaged his shoulder. “You know you don't have to work, we can help.”

 

Lance smiled softly, knowing that their funds were already stretched tight. “I know but I want to do this for myself.”

 

“You're a good boy, mijo.” She kissed his cheek. “Your brother will be here soon if you could set the table.”

 

Dinner was noisy as Nita argued with his cousin, Luis, who was three years older than her. Lance wasn't sure what they were arguing about but he could tell that his father was about to send them away. He tugged on Nita's shirt to gain her attention.

 

“You forgot to tell me what you want for your birthday.” Lance knew he could distract her as her eyes brightened. She launched into a list she had ready compiled in her mind, saying puppy a couple times in the long list which made him grin. She had wanted a puppy for her last birthday but her parents told her she was too young yet.

 

“At least four of the things you listed are impossible but I think I might have an idea on what to get,” Lance teased as she giggled.

 

After dinner he stayed for clean up until his aunt arrived to pick up Luis. He left after hugging everyone to start on his homework. He had told his mom that he needed a good nights rest, he just didn't mean that night.

 

 

 

 

Nyma came into the store on friday. He hadn't seen her since the time she had insulted him but he could forgive her since she was cute. The weather was colder than usual but she was wearing a plaid skirt with a cute pale peach top with a peter pan collar.

 

Lance approached her and when she looked at him, he shot her a playful grin as he asked, “I lost my number can I have yours?”

 

She rolled her eyes but didn't glare at him. “I don't think that's going to work hotshot.” She teased as she poked the middle of his chest.

 

“Worth a shot,” he winked.

 

She giggled before saying, “You're fun, I think my boyfriend would love you.”

 

Lance pulled back with a pout, “Of course all the cute ones are taken.”

 

She gasped, “Are you saying you're not cute? Then it must be true.” She couldn't hold back her laugh as she walked away from him to the back of the store where the used comics were stored.

 

Lance stood there frozen at her jab. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He figured she would be a blast to hang out with if they ever met up when he wasn't working.

 

He was the only one on the floor at the moment. Keith had gone off to pick up food for Shiro as Shiro was busy on the phone with the company they ordered most of their merchandise from. The call would probably take a while so Lance made sure everything would run smooth while Keith was away.

 

Nyma came up to the front with a couple comics and he rang her up.

 

“So is your boyfriend a huge comic book nerd too?” He leaned on his elbows as he smirked at her.

 

“He's actually working on a graphic novel so you could say he is.” She returned his smirk as she took her purchases.

 

“Hmm... sounds great,” Lance replied. “Hope that works out.” He called after her as she left.

 

 

 

 

The more he worked at the bookstore the more interesting people he met. He particularly liked an older gentleman with red hair that insisted that he never left home without dressing nicely without a speck of dirt or wrinkles on his clothes. He was all about health drinks and claimed that eating healthy was better than good tasting food. Coran taught astrology at the local community college which was a pity because he would have loved to take the eccentric man's course.

 

Lance had become known as the shop flirt. He would pamper the ladies that came in, doting on them as he helped them with their needs. He didn't cross any lines because that was bad manners and his mother had taught him better. All his actions were playful without upsetting anyone around. If he noticed someone feeling uncomfortable he would back off with a soft apology.

 

Shiro didn't comment on his actions so he figured he was in the clear. Most of the time the ladies would leave with smiles and they came back after a short period away. The added traffic was nice even if sometimes they would leave empty handed. He figured the company would be good for the atmosphere of the store, making the space more homely.

 

He didn't know much about comics but he knew people. He was raised in a close knit family and he had picked up on the needs of everyone around him at an early age. He knew when to stop teasing Keith before the other guy exploded and when Shiro needed a cup of coffee – black with just a slight dribble of cream or just straight up black on Shiro's worst days.

 

After a few hiccups Lance had found his place in the small bookstore. He knew that Shiro never had a day off and Keith worked five to six days a week alternatively. He wondered why there were only three people working here when they should hire another person so Shiro could have some rest. He wanted to ask Shiro but the timing never seemed right.

 

Lance sometimes found Shiro nodding off in the backroom at the table where they sat for breaks. He would let the man sleep for a while before waking him up before the time became too late. Lance knew that Shiro would be upset with himself if he slept for too long. The younger man had the timing down to a second and he knew Shiro probably wouldn't pick up on his intentions.

 

Keith surprisingly was okay with Lance's tactic. He figured the dark haired man was relieved that Shiro was finding some form of rest without him realizing what was happening. Even with his help Shiro still looked exhausted by the end of the day. Lance couldn't blame him, Shiro worked before the store opened to well after closing time, probably doing all the paperwork himself. The poor guy needed a break.

 

 

 

Lance was dusting the tops of the book cases because he seriously thought that they haven't been touched in years while Keith played David Bowie songs in the background. Lance started swaying his hips as 'Heroes' started playing. This song reminded him of his family road trips to the beach with the car windows down and fresh sea breeze flowing across their faces; the song playing as his dad drove. He missed those days now that everyone was busy with their own lives.

 

He started singing along as he swept the duster along the shelves, revealing the shiny surface below the grime. His family had always told him he had some pretty sweet vocals so he wasn't ashamed to let loose every now and then. He was finished by the time the song ended and he spun around when he heard a throat clear.

 

Lance paused with the duster raised in his hand as Shiro looked away from him with a slight flush. He had been making his way over to Keith from the back room when he had paused to witness Lance's performance. Lance suddenly felt self conscience before he recovered himself.

 

“Hey Shiro,” he called out, “the shelves are all dust free now.”

 

“I should assign you for clean up more often.” Shiro smiled warmly. “So, you like Bowie?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Lance said. “My dad listened to him all the time when I was growing up.”

 

Shiro's face twitched slightly, “You have a nice voice.” Lance flushed under his praise and before he could reply Keith interrupted them.

 

“Shiro has a pretty great voice,” Keith said from the corner with a hint of a smirk. Shiro shot him an annoyed look but Lance was already jumping on the news.

 

“We should go to karaoke sometime,” Lance suggested, his eyes lighting up.

 

Shiro shifted uncomfortably, “Uh yeah maybe.” He cleared his throat and looked over at Keith again. “I'm going to take off early, Keith would you mind closing the store?”

 

“Sure I'll make sure everything's locked up,” Keith replied.

 

Shiro excused himself as he left. Lance was a little put off since this was the first time they really had a conversation where the topic didn't revolve around work or comics.

 

“So does he even go out at all?” Lance asked offhandedly without expecting a reply.

 

“Not since his accident.” Keith answered as he wiped the glass of the display case where the cash register was.

 

This was the first time Keith mentioned anything about Shiro's accident and Lance wanted to prod Keith about more of the details but he remembered Pidge's warning. He wanted to respect Shiro's privacy but he was still curious.

 

Lance bit his tongue to stall all his questions and pulled the conversation elsewhere. “Do you think he would go with a group to karaoke because I can easily wrangle up a bunch of people to go.”

 

Keith shrugged his shoulder in his helpful manner. “He's pretty busy.”

 

Lance mused for a while. Maybe he could gather a bunch of regulars and do something special for Shiro. Perhaps promote the store in the meantime. He couldn't find any flaws in his idea as the gears in his mind turned.

 

 

 

 

 

On Saturday the store's ac broke and the humidity from the weather slowly leaked into the space. Lance was miserable as his shirt was damp from his sweat and all he wanted to do was take a long cold soak in his tub. Keith wasn't doing much better, probably worse since he was dressed in black.

 

The small creaky fan on the counter wasn't doing much, only stirring the thick air around. Shiro had called a repair company but they said it would be hours before they could send someone. Keith had tried to fix the ac himself but only made it worse when he had struck the thing a couple times with the tools he was using. Shiro had banned him from the unit.

 

Lance had been sitting behind the counter doing his best not to move when Shiro walked in from the back room. The older man had peeled off his long sleeved shirt only leaving on a black tank. The thin material did nothing to hide how well formed Shiro's body was or the scarring that was scattered across the exposed flesh around his wounded arm. The man must be diligent with keeping his body in shape. Lance wondered when he even had time to do that with maintaining the shop. Shiro's biceps flexed as he moved and Lance felt hot in other ways that weren't from the humidity.

 

He had to pull his gaze away from Shiro before his own body embarrassed him and instead he looked at the miniature figurines on display. They were cheaply made, the painting off from the lines and one even had eyes that were so far off from each other that they looked ridiculous. Lance wondered why people even bothered paying for a figure made for a quick buck. The other day one guy had paid eighty dollars for one and Lance almost felt guilty for letting him. But he couldn't dictate what other people did with their money as much as his common sense told him to.

 

Keith was slumped over in a pile barely able to move as Shiro approached them. “I'm sorry guys,” Shiro said. Sweat lines defined his pecs and Lance couldn't seem to pry his gaze from his chest as he continued. “The company said another four hours.”

 

Keith groaned as he tugged on the collar of his shirt. Lance smirked at his misery. “If you didn't wear all black like some emo kid you wouldn't be so bad off.”

 

Keith shot him a glare but before he could go off on him Shiro interrupted the argument before it started. “I would go with someone else but the cheapest would cost hundred dollars more and right now we can't afford that.”

 

Keith made a sound of disgust. “I'm sorry Shiro but I think I'm going to take off for the day.”

 

Shiro thought for a moment then nodded. “We haven't been very busy today.” Most people were staying inside to escape the heat and Lance couldn't blame them.

 

Keith left leaving Shiro and him alone. Shiro turned to him and said, “If you want you can go too.”

 

Lance hesitated for a moment. It would be great to escape the humidity but this was a rare chance to be alone with Shiro.

 

“No that's okay, heat doesn't bother me that much.”

 

“Really it's fine, I doubt that this place will be busy,” Shiro pushed. Lance could hear a tone of bitterness in the words. Business had been picking up but he could still tell from Shiro's recent demeanor that the sales still wasn't enough.

 

His eyes lit up as a thought crossed his mind, something to help with the ac repair cost. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of the idea sooner. “Actually,” he interjected, “I know someone who might be able to fix the ac.”

 

Shiro gave him a questioning look. “Really?” His voice sounded a little hopeful.

 

“My friend is great with machines,” Lance stated. “I'll just give him a call.”

 

A few minutes later Hunk was on his way to the store and Lance felt proud of himself as he felt he had gave Shiro a little less to stress over.

 

 

An hour later the ac was running again as Hunk brushed his hand off on his jeans. He grinned at Lance as his friend danced around. Shiro came up to them with a relieved expression. He clapped Hunk on the back in thanks as he put away his tools.

 

“Thanks for fixing the thing,” Shiro said with a smile.

 

“No problem,” Hunk said. “I do this all the time for my family.”

 

“How much do I owe you?” Shiro asked as Hunk's face pinkened.

 

“No need for that.” Hunk raised his hands in a dismissal action. “Just helping out a friend.”

 

“I would feel bad if I didn't at least give you something.” Shiro rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Hmm... how about a free comic?” Hunk grinned. “I've been meaning to pick up the latest Squirrel Girl volume.”

 

Shiro's eyes widened but he agreed feeling less guilty, “Deal.” He shook Hunk's hand.

 

 

Once Hunk left the ac was already dispelling the humidity from the room as Lance stood in front of the unit in relief. Shiro had already called the repair company to cancel the appointment.

 

“Thanks Lance,” Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “You really saved me a lot of trouble.”

 

Lance grinned as Shiro touched him longer than necessary. “Any time.” He winked at Shiro before he knew what he was doing. The bigger man pulled away from him with a start as he tore his gaze away. Lance had never directed his flirty behavior towards Shiro and now he couldn't hide the flush that covered his face.

 

Shiro didn't make things better when he said, “I-I'll be in back if you need me.” He avoided his gaze as he escaped to the back room. “I have to finish some paperwork.”.

 

Lance deflated as he was left alone with the ac humming quietly behind him. Strike out for Lance. So much for a one on one with Shiro. Either Shiro was uncomfortable with being flirted with or he was not interested at all. And he had looked so good in that tank top.

 

 

 

 

The next day was busy as usual on Sunday and Lance was glad that the ac was still running without any problems. A group of girls were asking him questions and he was answering the best he could with the minimal information on comics that Keith had given him on slow days. They were asking about different unique comic books and Lance led them to an area devoted to indie comics.

 

He left them to browse as he shifted through the crowd. One of his favorite customers entered and he waved to the red haired man. Coran waved back as he bowed his head, almost making the ascot cap he was wearing topple off. He was carrying a cup with thick green fluid and he offered the beverage to Lance.

 

“I picked this up for you my boy,” Coran said happily.

 

Lance peered at the drink that Coran held out for him with reverence wondering if the brown spots in the green muck were natural. He took the drink anyway, he hated to make Coran sad because he declined his offering.

 

“Thanks Coran.” Lance took a small sip from the straw expecting something bitter but the taste wasn't as bad as he first thought. The drink didn't have much flavour but at least he could down it without cringing. Coran had given him much worse than this before. He remembered a drink that Coran stated was pumpkin flavoured and the trauma of that experience still gave him nightmares. Just the thought of the taste of dirt and wax that he had drank came back to him making him shudder. He wasn't sure what the drink had been going for but it had not been pumpkin.

 

Even with Coran's attempts at poisoning him, Lance enjoyed his company. He was great to converse with and he talked about everything from snails to different types of planets in space. He embellished with every story he told and Lance couldn't tell what was truth and what was flat out fictional but he still enjoyed the way that Coran acted out his stories with exaggerated arm movements and wiggles.

 

Coran only came on Sundays because he was able to talk to more people and the kids loved him because of his outrageous outfits. The shop needed someone like him around and Lance mentally reminded himself to invite him to the karaoke event he was still planning. Coran would definitely keep things interesting.

 

Lance wondered off as he let Coran find a group of unsuspecting people to sprout his tales to. That was when he bumped into Nyma.

 

“Hey you must be a magnet,” Lance said as leaned on her shoulder, “cause you are attracting me to you every time.”

 

“Is there a map that I can purchase so I can get as far away from you as possible,” she shot back.

 

“You do know about magnetic poles?”

 

“Would you like to meet my boyfriend?” She pointed behind him and Lance slowly turned his head and saw a lanky man with long pale-blue dyed hair towering over him. “This is Rolo and I've told him _all_ about you.”

 

Lance looked back at her as his face paled. “You have?” He pretended his voice didn't have a slight squeak to it.

 

“Nice meeting you Lance,” Rolo said with a lazy drawl.

 

“Haha yeah nice to meet you,” Lance stuck his hand out because isn't that what you do in these situations? Rolo had piercings in his ears and a slight stubble on his chin, he seemed like a pretty chill guy, not someone who would beat him in the alleyway for hitting on his girlfriend.

 

Rolo shook his hand, holding him longer than social norm as he rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand in a little more than a friendly way. The action startled Lance as he pulled his hand away as if the touch had been burning. There was tremble that shot through his body as Rolo gave him a sultry grin.

 

Okay he was not going to touch that anytime soon so he politely excused himself as he left behind a giggling Nyma. He made sure not to run into the pair until they had finally left the store. The rest of the day was uneventful much to his relief and he stayed behind to help with cleanup since he didn't have to worry about having morning class on Mondays.

 

Shiro looked more exhausted than usual as he rubbed at the spot above where his prosthetic was attached to his arm. He was putting books in order where they had been rearranged in the aftermath of the day.

 

“Hey I can finish this,” Lance said. Shiro looked at him uncertain. “I figure you have other things to finish up. This won't take me long then we can head out together.”

 

Shiro still looked uncertain but stepped back. “Thanks Lance, I'll see you out back when you're done.”

 

Lance smiled up at Shiro as he excused himself. Keith had taken off five minutes ago since he would be opening in the morning. Lance felt pretty energetic even after the busy day and the quiet of the store seemed to hum around him. Once he was done he went to the back to grab his things. Shiro was finishing up on the computer as Lance entered.

 

“Ready?” Lance asked.

 

“Yeah.” Shiro peered at him. “Need a ride?”

 

“If that's not a problem for you,” Lance paused. “Otherwise I'm fine with walking.”

 

“Not a problem,” Shiro led him out to his car.

 

Lance sat nervously in the passenger seat on the short ride. Shiro wasn't much of a talker and Lance didn't want to sound like a babbling idiot so they sat in silence the whole way. Shiro wished him a good night once they had arrived and Lance couldn't hide the smile as he walked to his apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention slow burn? I mean really slow burn?  
> Hunk being a Squirrel girl's fan would make me really happy for some reason.  
> comments/kudos? Let me know if this is interesting or boring or just tell me about your day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:
> 
> Best friend Allura  
> Mysterious Lotor  
> Hunk and Keith bonding  
> Karaoke  
> subtle jealous Shiro  
> subtle drunken acts

“P—idge, please,” Lance whined, “I really think this will be a great idea.”

Pidge groaned beneath her breath but she knows she'll give in to Lance. She really can't help it. “Fine,” she huffed.

Lance grinned brightly as he dragged her into the bubble tea place. They order drinks and continued on their way.

“How is this even going to 'help' the store?” The thought of singing in public, in front of drunk idiots no less, made her shudder but even if she went she wasn't expected to sing right?

“Well after we dazzle the crowd with our voices and wild performances we can hand out flyers for the store, maybe have a little discount if they bring in the flyer if they purchase something.”

Pidge hummed. That wasn't a terrible idea but how many drunk people would be interested in a small comic book store in the first place. Couldn't help to at least, maybe round up a few curious people. Even though Matt wasn't around much for the store she was sure he wouldn't mind them doing something like this.

“When do you plan on doing this?”

Lance thought a moment. “The new club downtown has karaoke on Fridays. But what if Shiro doesn't want to close early since that is one of our busier days?”

“Someone can stay behind to close,” Pidge suggested.

Lance frowned, “I was hoping to give Shiro a break from the store, you know to cut loose. He's a little wound up.”

“I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to close a few hours early,” Pidge pushed. “If all is successful maybe this little thing will pick up more costumers.”

“That's what I'm hoping, I'm sure Shiro would love this idea.”

 

 

Shiro in fact did not particularly love Lance's well thought out plan. He stared at him skeptically when Lance finished explaining his idea to Shiro and Keith. Lance's face fell as soon as Shiro shook his head.

“I don't see how this will help anything,” Shiro said.

Lance looked to Keith but he was staring down at a magazine. There would be no help there. Lance felt the excitement that he had been feeling ever since he had cemented his plans drain from his body. But he didn't want to give up just yet.

“With the flyers advertising our store how could that not help us?” Lance pushed.

“Well for one the club is private property which would be illegal to distribute flyers unless you obtain permission from the owners.”

Lance was silent as Shiro told him that with a hard look. The other man probably thought he was an idiot for not knowing that. His confidence fell as he looked away.

“Let Lance ask for permission then,” Keith said finally, “It wouldn't be bad to at least try.”

Shiro stared at Keith for a moment then sighed. “Alright, if you can get the owner's okay we can try it.”

Lance nodded no longer feeling as enthused as he once was. Shiro's demeanor had left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. Keith had actually backed him up and Lance couldn't help but think that Shiro only okayed the idea once his friend had accepted the idea. 

He wasn't his usual self for the rest of his shift as he greeted the few people who walked in. He avoided Shiro which was easy to do since the older man spent most of his time organizing stuff in the back. Keith was unusually attentive as he asked about the event. Lance answered with fake elation. He didn't want Keith to know how much Shiro's rejection had done to him.

“Maybe it's a bad idea after all,” Lance blurted out once Keith was finished asking questions. 

Keith looked at him with wide eyes, “No I think it's a good plan.”

Lance stared at him in shock, “Really? You actually think it is?”

“Yeah why not,” Keith furrowed his brow.

“Shiro doesn't,” Lance mumbled trying to sound like he didn't care that much.

Keith shrugged, “He's just cautious.”

“Of what?”

“He doesn't want to lose this place and any bad publicity could damage our image–” Keith leaned his elbows on the counter– “and this place isn't big enough to bounce back from something like that.”

Lance mused at the information as he pictured it from Shiro's point of view. If they left a bad impression at their outing the store's image would be connected with their actions. Drunken shenanigans could turn for the worse leaving them with a hot mess to try to recover from. He hadn't thought from that vantage point and he could see why Shiro had been so reluctant.

Keith stared hard at the counter in front of him. There was a imperfection in the surface that no matter how hard he tried to rub the spot clean would never disappear. The familiarity of the blemish kept him grounded as he sighed. “I know Shiro isn't very open about himself and he probably doesn't want me saying anything but this shop helped him when he was in a very dark time in his life. Matt let him have control over the way he ran the store to help him sort his life out.” Keith looked up at Lance. “Please don't think he's being too hard on you.”

Lance swallowed as he nodded. He didn't say anything more as they were interrupted when a couple entered. He went to assist them as he pushed his ever growing curiosity of Shiro's background to the back of his mind.

 

 

“I know you are busy and all but would you be interested in coming down for a little group karaoke?” Lance said to the screen of his phone as he walked the short distance to the club from the bus stop. “I think you'll love meeting Shiro and Keith.”

He heard a distracted hmm followed by muted background noises as he waited for his best friend to answer. He knew asking would be a stretch, his friend being a very busy musician but damn did he miss her and he wanted to show off her skills to his new acquaintances.

“When?” Allura asked though she seem too distracted to be following the conversation.

“I'm not sure, “Lance paused at the end of the street, surveying the area. “I'm going to the club to ask if I can hand out flyers for my store. I'm holding this outing to help business.”

“How is that suppose to help?” She sounded unimpressed.

Lance scoffed, “It'll help because our stunning performances will awe the crowd and they'll want to know where all this talent came from.”

“What if the others performed poorly?” Allura was not buying Lance's prediction.

Lance sagged before straightening his back. “Keith said Shiro had a great voice.”

“So what if this Shiro didn't want to preform or have you asked him?”

Lance deflated, knowing Shiro, the man would vehemently refuse to go up in front of strangers. “That's why I need you, you can charm anything to do your bidding.”

She chuckled, “That only works on you sweetheart.”

“That's a lie,” he pouted. Lance finally spotted the club which was sandwiched between an old looking theatre and a sandwich shop. The club was painted dark purple with paler purple edging with the name 'Castle of Lions' shining bright in soft white glow. “I'm at the club now, I'll call you back later.”

“Take care.”

Lance shoved his phone into his back pocket as he sucked in a breath. He could have called the place and talked to the owner but he never liked talking to strangers over the phone. He liked to study the person he was talking to. It was hard to grasp the personality of someone with just their voice.

The inside of the club was lit with soft light casting light purple and blue hues across the empty tables and chairs. The place seemed really clean for the location, the dark wood of the stage reflected light from its glossy surface. Glittering stars hung from the ceiling swaying slightly from the air from the ac. The club had opened over two weeks ago and Lance could already tell that the place would be a hot spot for the locals. He almost felt intimated by the grandness. He grinned anyway by the thought of performing here.

He spotted a lone figure by the bar area going through some papers. The man was tall with long pale blond hair tied loosely in a knot. The ends of his hair reached the tip of his black jeans that hugged his legs like a second skin.

“Hello, you must be Lance,” the guy smiled when Lance managed to gain his attention, “I'm Lotor.” Just Lotor, that's all he said, nothing else. Lance raised an eyebrow but placed his hand in the others extended hand in a loose handshake.

“You're the owner?” Lance was certain he was but asked anyway.

“Yes,” the man's voice was soft yet firm, almost hypnotizing with a hint of an accent. “I just opened this place even though there was much protesting on my father's part.” He drawled slowly as he stared at Lance unwavering. Lance felt a little hot under his collar as the dark eyes seemed to see right through him.

Lance laughed nervously, “Really? That's gotta be harsh but congrats.”

“Thank you.” He raked his fingers through his hair as he graced him with a polished smile.

Lance composed himself after a moment of enthrallment by the man's pose as he explained his purpose here. “The reason why I came here was to talk to you about maybe handing out some business flyers, nothing big or anything, just a pretty cool comic bookstore that I work at.” He studied Lotor's face to see any hint of interest before he continued. “I was thinking since you have a karaoke night that we could come and enjoy the atmosphere with a little singing and drinks.”

Lotor quirked an eyebrow, “I don't see why not; you help me, I help you kind of thing; since you'll be buying drinks and all.” A shadow of a smirk crossed his face as he loomed over Lance. Man he was tall. He was probably taller than Shiro and that man was almost a head taller than him. The way he towered over him was rather disconcerting.

Lance took a step back to keep some space between them. “Uh-yeah that would be great.”

A flash of white glinted off Lotor's face as he grinned widely. “Then you are more than welcome to advertise your little store here.”

Lance nodded his thanks as he quickly made his escape. The longer he was alone with the man the more his unease grew. He missed the low chuckle Lotor let out once the gangly boy had left.

 

 

Lance reported to Keith that he had the okay from the owner of the club. He left out the thoughts he had of the man as he asked the other when they should set up the event. Shiro wasn't around and Lance felt a little like they were conspiring with each other behind his back.

“This Friday would be too soon I think,” Keith stated.

“If we did it the following Friday we can have enough time to post up the information around the store for anyone to join.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“How cool would it be if Coran joined.” Lance leaned back in his chair. “I bet he would be a hoot.”

Keith snorted at that.

 

Lance managed to persuade Allura into joining that Friday. He felt a little guilty about taking over what little free time she had but hoped that the night's turn out would be worth it. They hadn't had a chance to hang out together for a while and he missed bonding over music.

Lance had felt a little distressed when Nyma told him she would join along with Rolo. He was still wary of her boyfriend who looked like he had no problem at disposing of his body in a dark alleyway somewhere. He had caught Rolo watching him like a hawk, his beady eyes piercing through his very soul.

Keith mentioned two of his friends would show. Lance was skeptical by the word 'friends' but he was happy that Keith seemed excited for the upcoming night in his own special way. Shiro hadn't spoken to him about the night but Keith assured him that he would be there and in little finger quotes he mimicked the older man, 'just to make sure things don't get out of hand'.

Lance was bummed that Shiro thought of coming as a chore. He had wanted this event to help Shiro relax and enjoy himself away from the store but his seemingly brilliant plan had deflated before it could fly. All Lance seemed to have done was pile more stress on the man's shoulders.

 

 

 

Hunk had driven them in his yellow jeep, Lance had suggested just going by bus since finding parking in that area was hell but Hunk hated public transportation. Hunk gave him a victory fist pump after they finally found a spot a couple blocks away but not before circling the area a few times. Lance hid his groan but followed the big guy once they found the main street.

The block that the club was located on was lit with blue and red hues from the many lights that covered the buildings. Lance had not been to this area after dark so the contrast was startling but he enjoyed the euphoric feeling the colours left in him. The night was cooler than the weather had been over the month and the light breeze felt good against his skin.

Hunk spotted Allura standing just beside the club's doorway and he slapped Lance's arm before dashing over to the tall woman. 

Allura's face split into a bright smile as Hunk enveloped her in a bear hug. “About time you two showed up.”

“Hunk wanted to drive here,” Lance responded dryly.

“You do know about the hazards of public transportation,” Hunk countered as he shivered.

“Luckily I can pay drivers to take me anywhere I desire,” Allura smirked.

“Lets just go inside,” Lance grumbled as he made for the door.

He spotted the reserved seating they had obtained and started setting up shop. He pulled chairs into a semi circle around a table as Hunk made for the bar to see what was on the menu. Allura pulled off her glasses she wore when she went incognito. She wasn't a well known singer but sometimes she encounter some questionable fans that would attempt to stalk her.

Lance spotted Lotor once he was done rearranging the seats. The tall man was leaning a hip against a bar stool as he spoke with one of the bartenders. A few patrons were drinking at the bar but the floor seemed sparse. The time was still early though so Lance relaxed as he waited for the others to show up.

Keith arrived just before eight with two people that towered over him. Lance couldn't keep his mouth from dropping as he stared at his companions. The two were bulky with wide shoulders and very well muscled arms. The two seemed to dwarf Keith as they trailed after him.

His friends were introduced as Shay and Rax who were siblings; the people he had been meeting recently seemed to have unique names. Lance was impressed and before he could start on his flirting Keith interrupted him rudely by introducing himself to Allura and Hunk. His best friend pulled large eyes away from the bright smile that Shay seemed to naturally have to look at Keith.

Hunk stared strangely at Keith for a moment. “Lance says your an alien but I don't see anything pertaining to alien biology.”

Keith side glanced at Lance who looked a little ashamed. “Did he?” His thin lips lifted into a playful smile. Lance couldn't believe what he saw. He hadn't seen Keith smile in that way before. He was almost cute. Almost. Probably to someone else that wasn't him. Definitely.

“Uh... I may have said something along that line but I didn't exactly say alien.” Lance elbowed Hunk in the stomach and the other let out a pained gasp.

Keith glanced over to Hunk. “So what else did he say about me?”

Hunk gulped as Lance gave him a sharp look but being Hunk he couldn't keep anything to himself. “He mentioned that you were an emo conspiracy lover who probably would jump the first supernatural being that happened to cross paths with you.”

Lance slammed his face into his hands as Hunk sucked in a breath as he finished. Why did he never learn to not tell Hunk anything that would lead to his head removal by dull knives? He glanced up to see if Keith had murder in his dark eyes but all he saw was Keith trying to keep his face from cracking from suppressed laughter.

“Hunk, we should talk sometime and you can tell me all about Lance,” Keith said making Hunk flush. Lance wanted to murder them both. Before he could retort Keith shoved flyers into his hands. “Here put these somewhere.”

Lance glowered at Keith as he turned away with Hunk following him. He definitely wasn't cute. And Hunk was a traitor. He sighed as he took the papers to the bar area. Luckily Lotor was still at the bar. He wore a dark vest over a purple button shirt that showed off how slender he was and Lance tried to keep his eyes on Lotor's face as the tall man turned to face him.

“Lance, was it?” Lotor inclined his head with a disarming smile.

Lance swallowed harshly as he nodded. He remembered the flyers in his hands and asked, “Is there a spot I can place these?”

“At the bar in the corner would be ideal. I can also put a small stack at the entrance.”

Lance thanked the man and finally with the papers in plain sight but not in anyone's way he made his way back to the group. Pidge and her brother Matt had arrived along with Rolo and Nyma. Matt looked tired but he talked animatedly with Hunk, Keith and his friends.

Pidge was still shy of the legal age to consume alcohol so she was the one picked to be the designated driver for anyone that needed a ride. Allura already had a glass in hand and Lance saw a worker taking other orders. Lance let out a breath as the lights dimmed. Time to woo the crowd.

 

Lance had started out by introducing himself and indulged information about the comic book store before starting with simple songs that put the club in a good relaxed mood. The others took over after him and he grinned as the twins butchered a Rolling Stones song. Coran had managed to join and under all those gaudy clothes he had a body that could pull off some pretty sweet dance moves as he sang some classic songs.

He knew Pidge wouldn't go up but he poked at her anyway. He wouldn't physically make her do anything uncomfortable but making her squirm was a treat for him since she was always pulling pranks on him and beating him at video games. Pidge only glared at him over the rim of her soda filled glass.

Keith made it for one song, a blues song called 'Falling' by Dani Wilde, that he had never heard of and Lance had been impressed by his voice. He didn't think he would have gone up there on his own. After that they took a little break for refreshments. The time was nearing ten and Shiro had yet to show. Lance was not disappointed at all, even if his heart felt heavy with something he didn't want to name. Tonight was suppose to be fun and relaxing.

Lance looked up with a hopeful look as a man approached him but his face fell when he made out Lotor's features.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, his smile sweet as he leaned a hand close to his head on the wall behind him. “As the host I should make sure all my patrons are having a good time.”

“Yes, no need to worry.” Lance brushed him off with a charming smile. “The night couldn't be any better.”

“You just looked a little gloomy,” Lotor leaned closer to him, Lance could smell mint on his breath. “I want to know if there is anything you are displeased with; for business purposes.”

“Thank you but I'm fine, this place is amazing,” Lance tried to reassure him with a gracious look.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Lotor pushed away from him and Lance felt his thumb brush against his ear which he figured was unintentional but his skin still tingled from the light touch.

He closed his eyes to stabilize himself. Once his heartbeat was back to normal again he opened his eyes and focused on a familiar form by the doorway. Shiro stood to the side of the entrance and he could have sworn he was staring in his direction. He couldn't make out his expression as he pulled his gaze away. The noise of the group filtered back to his senses and he was pulled back in as Coran demanded to have a duet with him.

 

Allura was smashed as she dragged him to the stage and demanded to sing 'Good Girls' by Elle King with him. He was a little bit tipsy on his fourth glass of tequila sunrise as he grinned when the music started playing. Allura's voice was louder than his but they sang in sync. The crowd was cheering them on and Lance winked at a group of girls that hovered close to the stage.

His eyes found Shiro who had planted himself next to Matt and Keith the whole time. He had avoided Lance or seemed to, Lance couldn't tell since they never really talked all the much anyway. He wasn't bitter at all. Even if Shiro looked like a chiseled model with a voice that he could listen to all night.

Shiro's eyes were on him now. His face was shadowed but occasional flickers of lights would highlight the planes of his features, the hooded stare pierced intensely up at him. The lyrics flowed through him as he sang from memory, no longer looking at the screen. Lance licked his lips as the song neared the ending.

 

(I do, what the good girls don't  
I do, what the good girls don't  
I do, what the good girls should never ever, never ever do)

 

After the song Allura pulled him off the stage in the same way she had dragged him on. She looped an arm through his and he supported her weight as he walked them both to the others. He looked over at Shiro but the man was now in a deep conversation with Matt. Lance however couldn't miss the slight flush on his cheeks.

 

Late in the night Nyma and Allura managed to pull Shiro up on the stage and they sang 'Technicolor' by Sainte. Shiro had a soft voice as he sang and Lance wasn't affected at all by it. He did need to sit on the chair to hold himself up; losing himself with the sweet harmony that Nyma and Shiro had together. Allura had let the two sing as she went off to the bar. Shiro shifted his gaze to him a couple times during the song. He could have been mistaken but the tips of his ears felt warm as the grey eyes lingered on him. The drinks must be effecting him more than he thought.

Once the song ended Shiro sang another song by himself. He choose 'Here comes the Rain' by Eurythmics. The song was slow as he softly sang. Lance was memorized as Shiro's voice poured over him.

By the end of the song Keith stood at his side as he watched Shiro. He heard the heavy sigh escape his lips and Lance peered at him curiously.

“Shiro's drunk,” Keith stated.

Lance frowned in confusion. Shiro seemed like his usual self; why would Keith think he was drunk. “Have you ever met a drunk person?”

Keith looked his way. “Yes?”

“Are you sure cause Shiro looks perfectly stable to me.” Lance crossed his arms as Shiro made his way off the stage once the song ended.

Keith laughed. “Shiro may seem so but trust me, I've known him a long time.” 

Lance looked over at Shiro as he sat next to Matt and Pidge. He already had a glass in his hands, he didn't seem like someone who was losing his inhibitions though.

“Keith buddy there's no way-”

“He would never sing in front of so many people, he doesn't like attention like that, the only time he relaxes like that is when he's been drinking more than he can handle,” Keith lowered his head but Lance saw a flash of worry in his eyes.

“Does he not like attention because of his scars?” Lance guessed not trying to pry but couldn't stop himself.

Keith didn't say anything but Lance knew that the topic was a little heavy to discuss in a noisy club. Shiro seemed fine with himself when he was at the bookstore. He was in a safe zone there so Lance had never picked up any self consciousness from the other man but knew that Shiro avoided any questions about his appearance from some unknowing persons that stopped in the store.

 

 

Bar close was approaching leaving Lance exhausted but feeling good. Everyone pitched in on the bill which wasn't as high as he expected but still on the pricey side. Allura had wrangled Shiro into a discussion on his prosthetic. Matt was explaining the advancement he had made for it with pride as Shiro flexed his fingers while Allura examined the material.

Shiro didn't seem to be put off by her attention and Lance was all the more glad that she had joined them. She was an ice breaker and made sure to talk to everyone, even strangers. She just pulled everyone into her gravity and Lance loved her so much. If they hadn't grown up next to each other he would have married her by now. Her not being attracted to men was also a huge factor in that decision.

A little while later people started leaving and he made sure they had a safe ride back to their destinations. The night hadn't ended in disaster just yet and he wanted that to remain the same. He didn't want anything bad to spoil the atmosphere and already the patrons seemed interested in their business or at least it seemed by the decreasing piles of paper. People were actually taking their flyers; hopefully not to use them for garbage purposes.

Lance was coming back from the bathroom before heading out when Lotor approached him. The familiar unsettling grin was plastered on his face as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

“You guys were amazing tonight,” Lotor said, his voice soft.

Lance chuckled nervously, “Thanks, also we owe you for helping us with our flyers.”

Lotor's smile broadened. “It was nothing, I'm sure this will also help me in the long run.” He gave a little wave as he departed and Lance raced back to the remains of the group as a small tremor raced through his body. There just seemed like there was something just a little off about the club owner.

 

Allura slurred as she said goodbye to her friends, leaving in the white car that had come to pick her up just as everyone decided to finally leave for the night. Pidge took the keys to Hunk's jeep before Hunk realized they were missing just as he went to slip into the bathroom looking very green. Lance figured he would be awhile. Matt and Keith had gone in to make sure the bigger man would be okay.

Shiro walked outside and if it wasn't for the slight shoulder lean against the wall Lance would have thought he was sober even with Keith's statement. Lance silently followed and saw Shiro turn into the tiny alleyway that bordered the club. He followed with hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans to hide the nervous twitch that ran through him. He just wanted to make sure Shiro was doing okay. Nothing else; it wasn't safe for someone to go off by themselves when they weren't hundred percent in control of themselves. Keith was Shiro's ride and with him occupied there wasn't anyone else to help if something were to happen.

Lance rounded the corner and almost walked into Shiro's solid chest. He hadn't ventured far apparently as Lance tried to steady himself with hands freed from his pockets. Large hands grasped his shoulders, one warmer than the other as he was pushed back against the brick wall. Lance blinked up at Shiro expecting the other man to scold him for intruding on his presence.

Shiro ran a knuckle down his cheek as he stared down at him with clouded grey eyes. Lance's breath staggered at the touch; he had not been expecting that. Lance tipped his head back as Shiro's lips parted slightly. He kept eye contact as he leaned forward. Lance licked his lips as he felt Shiro's breath brush across his skin.

The first press of lips against his was soft, a just barely there brush that made his mouth tingle. Then a harder press as the kiss deepened. His eyes fluttered closed as he tasted the sweet taste of alcohol on the man's lips. A hand grasped the back of his neck as their mouths shifted to settle comfortably against each other. 

The kiss lasted no more than five seconds before they were interrupted by Keith calling for Shiro. The taller man pulled away as if he were burned leaving Lance faint, leaning against the wall for support. Shiro made for the direction Keith had called from leaving with a unreadable look on his face.

He pressed shaky fingers to his lips trying to keep the memory of the hard press of the man's mouth against his. Did Shiro really kiss him? What? Lance would blame his heart for pounding erratically on the alcohol that coursed through his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever listened to Josh Keaton's tuesdaycartunes? All I have to say.
> 
> I asked my friend what she would sing for karaoke and she said good girls by Elle King. I thought that   
> would be fitting for Allura and Lance.
> 
> Another friend helped me pick out Shiro's song. It seemed like a good pining song so there's that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:
> 
> storms
> 
> dinner date (unexpected)
> 
> birthday party
> 
> Surf lessons
> 
> Exhausted Shiro

Lance remembered a lot of things from last night but one particular event had him crawling under his sheets as he hid his burning face in his pillows. The soft brush of lips, the unsteady beat of his heart, the taste that lingered after Shiro had pulled away. He wanted to scream.

Morning breath and the bitterness from the alcohol had him brushing his teeth minutes later. He stared at the dark shadows under his eyes and was glad that he had an off day. He wouldn't have to see Shiro til tomorrow and he stressed about how he would react when he encountered the man.

The sound of rain flooded his ears as dark clouds brewed over the horizon. He looked at the bleak sky; glad that he wouldn't have to leave the comfort of his apartment. His only plans for the day was to catch up on school work and hope he didn't die from anxiety.

A timid knocking sound came from his door. Lance wandered to the door after drying off his face after his morning wash. Nita stood in front of him when he opened the door, biting her lip as she tried hard to hide the twist of fear on her face.

“Uncle Lance,” she intertwined her fingers, “can I stay over today?”

Lance hide his smile as he nodded “Only if you stay quiet so I can concentrate; I have homework to do.” Lance would have let her stay anyway. He would never push her out for anything in the world. He knew she was scared of storms and when she was staying over at his parents she would run to his place for some reason.

Nita huffed as she cuddled up against his side when he sat down on the couch. Her hand curled into his loose shirt as he read through a chapter. The room was silent except for the patter of rain against the building as the storm worsened. The wind was howling now and Nita hid her face in his sleeve.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” He asked. Nita nodded against his arm and he nudged her a little. “You can pick out whatever you want.”

She took his hand as he led her to his collection of Disney movies. She settled on 'Tangled' and she was back pressed against his side as the movie started after he rounded up some snacks for her. She flinched a couple times after a period of loud thunder strikes but the movie and the movies after that were enough of a distraction as the day progressed.

Lance was grateful for her company as he was distracted from thoughts of the previous night. They were midway through 'Big Hero 6' when she pulled away from him slightly.

“Papa says you work at a bookstore.”

He nodded.

“Is it fun?” She inquired.

Lance smiled gently. “Yes.”

“I want to work there too,” She stated nonchalantly.

Lance chuckled, “You're too young yet. Once you're of age sure go for it.”

“But I want to work with you.” She pouted.

Lance nudged her chin with his knuckle. “Perhaps your papa can bring you to visit.”

Her face lit up. “Okay.” She burrowed back into his side as she turned her attention back to the movie.

 

Lance had a sleepless night as he thought of the upcoming day. He pictured so many scenarios. He had no idea how the other man would react and he hoped he didn't embarrass himself. They had kissed; there was no denying of that.

He almost talked himself into staying home but he needed the money; and he wasn't one to run away from anything. He spent more time on his appearance, plucking stray hairs around his eyebrows, hiding blemishes, ruffling his hair into some form of sexy bed hair. He clicked his tongue and finger gunned at the mirror once he was satisfied.

He rushed out before he could change his appearance waving at his elderly neighbor as she walked her dog through the hallway. The air was thick as he walked and he worried that he would be drench in his own sweat before he made it to the store. The days after a storm were horrible as humidity hung heavy in the air.

The cool air was a relief as he entered the shop. Keith was already there talking with Nyma who usually came in early to hang out most of the day. Shiro was adding some shirts to a rack from a box on the floor. His attention didn't stray from his task as Lance made his way to the back. Lance swallowed hard as he did his normal routine for Sunday mornings.

While in the back he pulled up the pull list on the computer to make sure he added all new titles that people had requested for the following Wednesday. He usually did this for the first hour before he went onto the floor to cover Keith so he could have a break. The system had taken him a while to learn but he had a set routine now and Keith had been relieved when Lance had taken over. Keith was pretty lazy about some things and would complain how much of a pain the task was for him. Shiro had been more than happy to hand the job over to him.

Once that was done he went back to the main room. He was instantly attacked by some regulars and he was pulled into a conversation about the new 'Guardian of the Galaxy' movie. He was amused by their debates on how well the second movie would compare to the former. Lance had been dragged to see the first movie by his friends and even if he had known nothing about the comics he had enjoyed the content.

He waved them off before heading over to Keith. He looked pale as Nyma was explaining something to him. He looked up at Lance with relief and excused himself before Nyma could continue.

“Hey babe,” Lance winked.

Nyma leaned her elbows on the counter, her face inches from his. “Rolo really enjoyed himself Friday. I think he really like likes you.” Her tone was low and her phrasing had him questioning what exactly she meant.

He hesitated before speaking. “He is dating you?”

“Yes.” She smirked waiting for Lance's reaction.

“And you're okay with that?”

“Of course, we're polyamory.” She let that sink in.

Lance felt his face warm. “Oh, um, I think there's some people over in the corner that need my help.” There really wasn't but he couldn't hide the blush that crept over his face as Nyma's giggle trailed after him.

 

Lance wondered if there had been extra traffic yesterday hoping that the flyers had pulled in some curious people. That day had the usual amount of regulars with a couple strangers wondering through.

“How is business?” Lance asked to break the tension. Shiro and him were doing the usual clean up after the busy day.

“Fine,” Shiro's answer was clipped and Lance's heart sank. The taller man wouldn't look at him. Lance knew he remembered what happened but he was choosing to ignore the affects of his drunken actions. He could deal with that. The kiss had obviously been a mistake for Shiro so he wouldn't bring the moment up. That fact didn't at all make his heart break into tiny little pieces.

“I'm gonna head home, I have some homework to finish that I forgot to do,” Lance lied. He had finished his work yesterday before his brother had picked up Nita.

“See you Wednesday.” Was the last words Lance heard before the door shut softly behind him. He released a deep breath and fought back the emotions that crawled up through his throat, choking him.

Nightly bird calls and insects chirping accompanied him on his walk home. He kicked a stray rock on the sidewalk and the object disappeared off the path. He didn't really want to go home at the moment. His mind was in turmoil and he didn't want to enter his safe space with negative thoughts.

Shiro could have just apologized for the kiss instead of pretending it never happened. Did he think he would out him or something? Did he look like that kind of person? Maybe Shiro wasn't even into men and didn't even know who he had cornered. He didn't know what hurt more.

Keith said Shiro had consumed a lot of alcohol. Lance wasn't sure how the substance affected Shiro. Lance wished he had been drunk enough to forget the soft way that Shiro had handled him. Fuck.

 

 

Lotor walked in on Wednesday. He was dressed up like he was going out for a fancy ass dinner date. His clothes had purple accents and Lance couldn't help but admit that he looked attractive in that colour. His hair draped over his shoulders loosely and Lance couldn't believe how long the strands were.

The man looked so out of place and he couldn't blame the people when all the eyes in the store swiveled in his direction. Lotor didn't notice or care as he made his way to where Lance was. He stopped what he was doing as the tall man greeted him.

Lotor took his right hand and kissed the back of it. “Lance,” he smiled brightly down at Lance as he died a little on the inside. Who was this man? Who even does that sort of thing anymore?

“Lotor – ” Lance slipped his hand out of the man's grasp, his skin was really soft, Lance would have to ask what moisturizer he used, – “can I help you with something?”

Lotor hummed. “I was in the area,” he paused as his eyes darted around, “and I wanted to see what all the hype was about.”

Lance toyed with a lock of his hair as he asked, “So what do you think?”

“It's – ” Lotor raised a finger to his chin, – “charming.”

“Charming is right,” Lance stated proudly, “I could give you a tour if you want; or recommendations.”

Lotor smiled thinly. “Perhaps another time.”

Lance's shoulders drooped as he pouted. “Yeah.”

“I was actually wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me Saturday night.”

Lance's eyes widened as he stammered, “W-what? Me?”

“I would like to... talk about some things.” Lotor's cat like eyes bore into him as he waited for Lance.

“This Saturday?” Lance asked still not believing that he was being asked to dinner.

“Yes,” 

“Okay?” 

A line appeared between his brows. “Is that a statement or a question?”

Lance bowed his head, “Sorry, a statement I guess?”

Lotor looked at him a little exasperated before breaking into a light laugh, “I'll take that as a yes.”

Lance plucked at the edge of his shirt; he couldn't believe what was going on. His face was burning and he was sure that Lotor knew what he was doing by that mischievous grin on his face. Before he could dispel his bewilderment he noticed Shiro making his way over to them.

“Is there a problem?” Shiro asked darkly as he inspected Lance's flushed face.

“Not at all,” Lance coughed nervously before smiling at him as Shiro studied him. “He just wanted to check out this place.”

“I'll give you a call for more details.” Lotor leaned in to whisper in his ear before pulling away. “Have a good day gentlemen.” 

Lance watched him leave not wanting to decipher Shiro's expression. He blew out his cheeks to release the nerves that shook his body. “I'll just see if that group needs any help.” He pointed to a crowd of newcomers and darted away before Shiro could say anything.

 

 

His niece had her birthday party on Thursday. His parents had decorated their place with streamers and balloons. The whole place was Disney themed with smells of vanilla icing and brownies. The apartment was crowded with family and a few of Nita's friends. They had managed to keep the children in one room so they wouldn't run around messing up the place.

Lance was playing charades with the kids to distract them while the other adults prepped the cake and organized the presents. One boy, Charlie, was rolled up on the ground, laughing hard at Lance's monkey face before they were called in to start eating.

After the meal, Nita started opening gifts which was mostly plushies and toys. Lance went to the closet where he had hid his gift and brought out a long thin wrapped package. Nita's eyes widened as he gave her the present. Her hands quickly divested of the wrapping and cried out with joy. She hugged the neon green soft board that he had saved money for ever since he started working at the comic book store.

Her brown eyes were big as she stared up at him. “Don't think I never listen to you Benita.” He smiled fondly as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

“Thank you Uncle Lance.”

“You sure she's old enough?” Nita's mother asked.

“I was four when I started, and she'll have me as an instructor.” Lance puffed out his chest as Teresa looked doubtful.

“I already taught her how to swim.” Lance pointed out. “I promise the first time is mostly learning about different types of waves and how to handle the board before she actually goes out into the ocean. And I am CPR trained.”

Teresa sighed and finally relented when she looked at her daughter's eager face. His brother Miguel smiled as he held her hand. “I taught Lance if that makes you feel any better.”

“That just makes me feel more anxious.” Despite her words she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

“Can we go this weekend?” Nita ignored her parents as she tugged on Lance's shorts.

“I have a few hours free on Sunday morning.” Nita smiled brightly.

 

 

Lotor texted him a location for the restaurant that Friday night and offered to pick him up. Lance stared at the address and almost spit out the coffee he was drinking. The place was an upscale Mediterranean restaurant. He heard that the prices just for any appetizer was way beyond his budget. There was no way he could eat there.

Lance texted Lotor back indicating his uncertainty. Lotor's response was light but he insisted on the place, assuring Lance he would be able to pay for anything. Lance swallowed hard but replied that he would met him there. Lance had more problems than the cost of the food; what the hell was he suppose to wear?

 

He couldn't concentrate on his homework as he stressed about the meeting. How was he suppose to find something before tomorrow, he didn't have any money since the last of his check had been spent on student loans. He didn't know anyone that had any nice outfits he could wear. Hunk might have some but they weren't the same size.

Lance shuffled through his messy closet but only came up with a pale blue button shirt that could pass and dark grey slacks that his brother had once owned. Judging by Lotor's wardrobe he probably didn't own anything that wasn't custom made. Lance groaned as he stared at his wardrobe of basic shirts and shorts. He would have to freshen up the clothes as the musky scent rose from the pile that he had in the corner of the closet.

 

He rode the bus to the station by the restaurant a few hours early. Lance didn't want Lotor to witness the sad state he was in as he waited in the local park near the rendezvous. He had the day free which meant he had spent every minute pacing his apartment wondering if he should stick with the pale blue shirt or the green plaid one he had found a few hours earlier. The blue would probably match better than the green but the outfit still looked ridiculous to him.

Lance spent hours on his hair as he slick the bangs back but then tossed that idea. He settled on a spiky look as time slowly ran out. He tossed on a plain belt as an afterthought to tie the outfit together. His appearance would have to do and he hoped he didn't embarrass himself.

As he waited he wondered what Lotor had to discuss with him. Had they done some damage at the club that he didn't know about? When Lotor had came into the shop he didn't seem irate so that couldn't be the reason. His mind stressed over the reason as he tried to distract himself with games on his phone.

 

Lotor was standing by the door by the time Lance walked to the restaurant. The soft glow from the streetlamp highlighted his pale hair. Lance pulled at his collar as his throat tightened. This whole thing felt surreal to him.

Lotor greeted him with a charming smile once he arrived. He held out an arm and Lance placed his hand through his as the taller man led him into the restaurant. Lance was screaming on the inside as the host led them to a secluded table in the corner. The pristine white tablecloth spilled over the sides as a vase with assorted coloured flowers decorated the middle of the table.

The host bowed once they were seated and left them with a set of menus. Lance looked over the unfamiliar food listings, noticing that the prices weren't even written down.

“Help yourself to anything,” Lotor insisted. “I come here often if you need any recommendations.”

Lance let out a choked laugh. “Are you sure? I can eat a lot.”

“Even better.” Lotor's lips curled into a pleasing smile.

“I think I'll just go with your recommendations.” Lance smiled lightly.

Lotor bowed his head. “You won't be disappointed.”

Once their waiter had taken their order, Lotor indulged Lance with wine. The thick sweet liquid left a tart aftertaste on his tongue. He wasn't a wine person but he could always change as he finished his first glass. Lotor smiled as he poured him another.

The food was just as good once the plates arrived. Lotor let him sample all the dishes before he breached the subject on why they were there.

“I have a proposition for you,” Lotor drawled. His finger ran over the tip of his wine glass. Lance felt heat curl in his stomach from nerves as he stopped eating.

“R-really?” Lance squeezed his hands together. Was it really warm in here?

“I would love to hire you at my club.” Lotor leaned forward. “After I heard you perform I couldn't help but think that I could have you sing nightly.” Lance gaped not knowing how to respond. “You could do solo performances not karaoke. Of course I can work around your schedule and I can pay you more than what you make at that shop.”

Lotor stared at him expectantly. Lance stared down at his half eaten food. Food that he could never afford on his own. He didn't even know how much any of the dishes cost.

Lance coughed as his mouth dried up. “I don't know what to say.” 

Lotor smiled softly. “You don't have to say anything, just think about it. I know this is sudden.” He spread his hands out. “Though to be honest you would make a great addition to the club.”

Lance ducked his head. “I'll think about it. Thank you.”

The rest of the meal was spent on idle chatter. Lotor asked him about school and was generally interested in his plans for his future. To be honest Lance forgot most of what he told Lotor as his brain was stuck on the previous subject Lotor laid on him. He spent the bus ride back to his place dwelling on having a job at the club. He had politely declined Lotor's offer for a ride home; he didn't know how he could remain calm in the same vehicle as him. He was surprised that the occupants on the bus didn't notice him freaking out.

 

 

Early Sunday morning, Lance led a very excited Nita to the beach. He carried the soft board as the warm sand shifted around his feet. She had always wanted him to take her along whenever he went surfing, so he waited til she was old enough to start giving her lessons.

He welcomed the familiar waves as they washed over him. The sea had always been therapeutic whenever he was feeling down. Sharing how the ocean made him feel with someone he loved had always been something that he dreamed of. He let Nita swim around first before he started teaching her how to handle the board on land first before they would try it in the water. She picked up most of what he showed her and they spent most of the time on the beach before he let her in the water.

He had hoped that this outing would distract him from the proposition that Lotor had thrown at him. As the morning progressed the distraction worked for a while. The hours passed in a blur before he had to put a stop to the lessons and he was walking an exhausted Nita back to his parent's borrowed vehicle. As the typical little kid; Nita had protested leaving but only relented when he told her he had to work. She had wanted to come with him but as he carried the sleeping girl up to his parents apartment he left soon after taking a shower; letting her rest after all the energy she had spent at the beach.

 

Coran was there to greet him once he arrived. He held out a drink he had made for him and Lance took the bottle reluctantly.

“You look tense.” He said with concern as he pressed a finger between his eyebrows.

“Thank you Coran,” he said indicating the drink. “I'm just tired. I was giving my niece surf lessons.”

“Oh that sounds like fun.” Coran grinned wide. “I remember when I was spry enough to enjoy the waves.”

“You're still young enough to go out I'm sure,” Lance pressed. Coran seemed fit enough to handle the waves though he knew the activity was hard on the body.

“You're too kind but I haven't been surfing for some years.”

“You can come with us next time, I'm sure you can pick it back up.” Lance shook the bottle at him and grinned.

“Very well,” Coran said with mirth. He tipped his head as he excused himself.

“Lance hurry up.” Keith called from the counter. “I'm starving.”

Lance waved him off as he made his way to the back to do his morning routine. He walked through the back door and ran into Shiro. The other man dropped some graphic novels he was carrying and Lance quickly dived to pick them up.

“I'm sorry Shiro.” He handed the books over to him. Lance looked up at him and Shiro's face was dusted with red as their hands brushed against each other. Shiro jerked away at the contact.“Shiro, I-”

“You should hurry up so you can cover for Keith.” Shiro avoided his searching gaze. Judging by the dark circles under the other man's eyes and the exhaustion in his pose he hadn't been sleeping well.

“Yeah,” Lance said softly as Shiro escaped through the door. He mentally reminded himself to make Shiro's coffee black for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 50% writer's block 30% self indulgent 20% Shiro and Lance. Next chapter they will interact more I swear! I'm so sorry! Shiro is just a stubborn man. He just needs a little help from a friend.
> 
> You can find me on tumbr @neroligrimm


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:
> 
> Brainstorming  
> Bribes  
> Bad storms  
> PTSD  
> Bonding  
> Planning  
> Awkward flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys! Just going to slip this here.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick side note the setting is in a nonexistent small city in Florida.

After the week of hype from their karaoke event the comic store was back to their regular customers and business continued to trickle slowly. Lance noticed Shiro sighing over the numbers as his shoulders slumped. Lance swallowed the wave of disappointment he felt as he had hoped the plan would have more of an impact.

Keith seemed a little down as well. He was a quiet person but he seemed to be more sulky than normal as Lance tried to keep the atmosphere in the store lighthearted. 

“Maybe that wasn't the right crowd.” Lance bit his nail as he paced in front of Keith.

Keith sat watching him with a brooding expression. The shop was silent for a while besides the rustling of Lance's pacing. Suddenly Lance stopped as his eyes landed on the spot dedicated to the local comic book artists. His face brightened as he spun around.

“We could have a drawing contest to promote local artists.” Lance nudged Keith. “Nyma said her boyfriend is working on a graphic novel, he might be useful.”

Keith snorted. “Rolo? He's a dick.”

“He might still be useful, maybe?” Lance didn't know if he really wanted to be around the man either.

“How exactly would this help anyway?” Keith looked curiously at him.

“PR. Anything to get our name out there. Have a contest and winners can have free comics or whatever. Within our budget that is.”

“I don't know.” Keith furrowed his brow with reluctance.

“I can ask Coran if he could help spread the word; he does work with students.” Lance pressed a finger to his lips as he considered it. “Also there is a lot of local submissions for novice comics, we could grab them; help promote their work as well.”

Keith seemed to consider this as he drummed his fingers on the counter. “It could be fun; we could set up an art show for emerging artists.”

Lance danced a little as excitement bubbled up in him. “Exactly!”

Keith grinned as he sent a quick text to Nyma. “Nyma is good at smooth talking people into things and with Rolo the two will have things up and running in no time.”

“Do you think hosting it here would be too chaotic?” Lance worried his lip as he thought of ways this could end in disaster; as in the store being destroyed and stuff going missing.

“This place is a little small but if we did have it here we could get more revenue. I think we could just have the set up in the back corner. We can move the discount comics for room.”

“I just don't want to be yelled at because of damage.”

“I'm sure you can manage on keeping everyone in line.”

Lance pushed his bottom lip out at being singled out but he was feeling euphoric over his idea. He wasn't an artist but he was someone who appreciated the beauty that others could make. Having a nice contest could end up a success in his eye.

 

Lance stopped at the little Chinese restaurant on his way home. They were just about to close as Lance walked in. He usually came before closing time since the cooks gave him extra food instead of throwing out the leftovers. Which was good when he could save his money while he stretched the meals out for a few days.

With a bag overloaded with food containers he walked home thinking about his newest plan. Even if the event didn't turn out big, the artists could still benefit from the exposure. Also this new idea would distract him from thinking about Shiro and the way he seemed even more closed off to him.

He had more to worry about now as he thought about Lotor's proposition. The idea of singing nightly was very tempting. He wasn't sure how much more money he would make but by the way Lotor worded the offer he would be making more than the bookstore. He could help out his family with the unending list of repairs the buildings amounted and catch up on his student payments before they consumed him.

Then he thought of Shiro and Keith struggling with the store. He couldn't abandon them, not when he was already too involved with trying to help them stay open. The store meant something to Shiro and the thought of him losing the place made his heart ache. The only thing that could change his mind was how easy he was to be replaced. Could Shiro find someone better than him, someone that might actually help the store in the way he couldn't? He truly believed that Shiro would be able to find someone better, more capable than him one day. His heart twisted at the thought.

The consuming stress from the past week had knotted the muscles in his neck as pain crawled up to his head. He had been waking with headaches as he tried to juggle his school work and being there for Shiro even if the man didn't notice. Now he had the twisting guilt of maybe accepting Lotor's offer and abandoning something he wanted to save. But if he stayed he wouldn't be able to help his family if the store closed down for good. Any sane person would gladly accept Lotor's job proposal. Only a love sick fool would pass up a once in a life time dream job.

 

 

 

Shiro was stocking the shelf as Lance and Keith manned the counter and floor. Lance was doing some homework on the downtime but every time Shiro moved around the floor he pulled his concentration away from his research. After a long period of distraction he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Lance looked over at Keith who was staring at him too intensely for his comfort.

“What the hell dude?” He tried to fight down the flush that washed over his body.

“Seriously.” Keith stated with a blank expression.

“What?” A line creased between his brows as he looked down at his book. 

“I can't believe this.” Mirthful laughter shook the man beside him.

“Spit it out Keith,” Lance growled. “You're pissing me off.”

Keith smirked as Lance glared at him. “Lance you are too easy to read.” Keith was laughing hard now as he tried to speak. “So obvious.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance crossed his arms, trying his hardest not to smack the back of Keith's head. “What am I so obvious about?”

“This is going to be so much fun.” Keith looked coy as he leaned in closer to him. “You should give me Hunk's number.”

“What?” Lance spat out, his expression a mix of confusion and bewilderment.

“If I'm going to help you, you're going to help me.”

“Help with what?” Lance furrowed his brow, his lips twisting in a frown. “Seriously Keith I think you should see a doctor.”

Keith ignored him as he continued, “Is Hunk dating anyone?”

Lance knocked his book on the floor when he spun to fully face the other man. “Why do you want to know?”

“Why wouldn't I want to know?” Keith looked at Lance with confusion. “If he wasn't single he would have brought his date to karaoke.”

“Unbelievable,” Lance muttered under his breath. “Wait are you asking because you're interested in Hunk?”

“Uh duh, why else would I ask?” 

“Holy crow.” Lance couldn't deal with this right now. He thought Keith didn't have the capacity to be attracted to another human.

“Give me his number and I'll help you with your crush.” Keith leered at him.

Lance sputtered before shouting, “Wait Keith, I don't have a crush; why are you saying that?”

Luckily Shiro was nowhere in sight.

 

Keith found Shiro in back as he prepared to leave. Lance was long gone leaving with a dramatic show of frustration when Keith had finally wheedled out Hunk's digits. Now Keith was prepared to work on Shiro.

“Shiro,” Keith spoke idly as he took his fingerless gloves out of his bag. “What do you think about Lance?” He slowly dragged them on as he curiously studied Shiro.

“What, why?” Shiro asked distracted by the document on the computer, shoulders stiffening under the fabric of his shirt.

“You're honest opinion,” Keith pushed.

“He's a great worker, he works really well with people.”

“That's all?” Keith crossed his arms as he raised his eyebrows. Shiro had sounded like he was reading lines from a book. “Nothing more?”

“What's this about Keith?” Shiro said irritably as he tried to make some sense of the back orders.

“So you don't have any strong feelings for him besides 'he's a great worker',” Keith imitated Shiro's strict voice as he puffed out his chest. Shiro glared at him for a split second.

“He's a good person.” He finally said as he turned his attention back to the screen.

“That he is,” Keith replied knowing when to stop. Shiro was in a mood but he would be persistent in the future.

“I think we're done for tonight, I can lock up.” Shiro shut down the computer once he saved the document. Keith rolled his eyes but stood up as he grabbed his red jacket.

“I think you should have a long conversation with Lance, get to know him better.” Keith called out as he went out the back door not bothering to look back as Shiro stared at him with a perplexed look.

 

 

 

The day had started out sunny as Lance walked to work. His bag weighed him down as the heat rose from the pavement. Heaviness hung in the air as if the sky would suddenly turn dark and sinister. Clouds scattered over the sky but other than that nothing was out of the ordinary that indicated a shift in weather.

He sighed as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. The muscles in his neck strained under the pressure as a dull ache pulsed in his head. He still had not contacted Lotor after that night they went to dinner. What if Lotor had already forgotten about him and his offer? Lance would have one less thing to worry about if that were the case.

The morning was uneventful as he did his daily routine. That seemed to happen a lot lately as fewer people walked through the door. Lance had gone around the city and noticed the traffic that the retail chains picked up. They had the advantage of price matching even if they weren't even exclusively a bookstore. There was no way that the small shop could compete with the competitive costs of well named retailers and the bigger comic book stores.

If only one of their schemes could pull off and they could gain loyal customers, the store could stay open even if they weren't making billions. All they needed was enough to live off happily. Shiro could hire more people so he wouldn't have to lose sleep trying to keep the store afloat.

“Keith there's going to be a monster of a storm approaching,” Shiro came out onto the floor pulling Lance from his thoughts. The sky was already darkening as rolling thunder clouds approached. “You should head out before you're stranded.”

Keith nodded as he gathered his things. Sprinkles were already dotting the sidewalk in front of the store. They would be closing soon anyway and there hadn't been any customers in the last hour.

“Maybe I should just drive you home,” Shiro suggested, his worried voice filling the silent room.

“I'll be able to beat it,” Keith said with confidence. Shiro still looked like he wanted to protest. “I've navigated worse.”

Lance watched the silent battle between the two until Shiro finally relented. Keith left within a few minutes followed by a flash of lightning. The rain was still light as the thickness of the humidity pressed into the room. The ac was on low to save money on the electric bill since there hadn't been many customers that day.

“We should leave too. I think the filing can wait til the morning. I'll just come in early.” Shiro went to lock the doors as Lance closed up the register.

“I can come in early to do that. You've been coming in really early all week.” Lance grimaced when Shiro narrowed his eyes at him. “Keith told me.”

“No. Thanks Lance but it's fine.” Shiro froze when a loud crack splintered through the sky. Lance had never seen Shiro's eyes so wide with fear as his face drained of colour.

“Hey Shiro,” Lance approached him hesitantly. “you okay man?”

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and after a few seconds his face returned to his normal stoic look as he spared Lance a brief nod. “We should head out before things get worse.”

Before they could move the wind picked up bringing rain slashing against the building. The trees that lined the street were swaying dangerously almost bending to the breaking point. The world was blurred as the thick water obscured the view.

“So this isn't good at all.” Lance deflated as the downpour threatened to break the glass windows. “I don't think we're going anywhere. There wasn't any warning about a hurricane approaching.”

Shiro stared out the store window and let out a harsh breath after noticing Lance's unease. “Hurricanes don't have thunder.”

“Oh right I knew that.” Lance stared nervously out the window at the downpour. “I hope Keith made it home all right.” 

“I'll give him a text to let me know if he made it safely.”

Lance wrung his hands as he rocked on the balls of his feet. “Well at least we won't have to worry about entertaining ourselves.” He let out a nervous laugh as he gestured to all the shelves around them.

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with a furrowed expression. “Yeah.”

The wind sped up as the windows rattled harshly. The worse of the storm seemed to be bypassing them but they were just on the edge of the torrent that Lance feared that the store could wind up with some damage. 

Shiro moved away from the glass. “We'll be safer in the backroom.” He placed a gentle hand on his arm to guide him away from the window. Lance followed without protest, his heart skipping at the slight touch.

The lights flickered when Shiro closed the door to the back room. The sound of the muffled rain was eerie in the poorly lit room. Lance shuffled on his feet as he avoided looking at Shiro. His mind drifted to the night he had pressed him against a wall before softly kissing him. He wondered if Shiro ever thought back on his actions with regret. He probably did.

Of all the times to be alone with Shiro, this was probably the worst. His mouth never listened to his head whenever he was alone with someone. He feared that words would be spewed, words too personal for them. Judging by how stiff Shiro was standing he was also wishing not to be here with him. Lance bit his bottom lip hard, leaving deep indents in the sensitive skin.

Shiro's phone vibrated as he received a message. His expression softening in relief as he read the content. “Keith made it home.”

Shiro sat on the chair as the lights flickered again. Lance glared up at the bulb cursing. It would be his luck if the power were to go out. He had dreams of being alone in a dark room with Shiro but never in a situation like this.

There was a loud clap of thunder that sounded overhead, shaking the building. Lance saw Shiro's fingers tighten against the armrest of the chair, the grip hard enough to whiten the skin. He frowned wondering if Shiro was afraid of storms or just the loud noise that accompanied them. His grandfather had been like that from spending years living around a bomb field.

Without thinking Lance knelt in front of him laying his hands over Shiro's hoping to ground him. He kept his voice low as he reassured the other man. He started talking softly, like he had done for his grandfather. He talked about random things keeping the topics lighthearted. He told Shiro how he was teaching his niece how to surf; about how excited she was. He kept talking as claps of thunder continued. He could feel the stain in Shiro's muscles under his fingers.

After some time Shiro was less rigid in the chair, responding to the sound of his low voice. He never asked questions knowing that they would bring Shiro deeper into the state he was in. Lance talked about Hunk's awesome cooking, Allura's dazzling shows, and Pidge's hacking skills. He hoped Shiro wouldn't remember that last bit of information.

Finally the storm drifted away taking the noise along. Lance felt Shiro's fingers finally loosen completely as he opened his eyes. He stood up quickly, giving Shiro room to depress.

Shiro stared down at the floor as he controlled his breathing. After some time he finally found his voice. “I'm sorry for that.” Before Lance could speak Shiro looked up. “Thank you.”

Lance shrugged with a faint smile. “You're not the only one I have to comfort through a storm. My niece clings to me whenever there's a hint of rain.” Lance chuckled to lighten the mood.

Shiro gave him a small smile. “You sound like a good uncle.” He seemed relieved when Lance didn't prod for answers about his meltdown. “I can drive you home in a few minutes so you don't get soaked on the way.”

“Yeah sure.” Lance felt hope blossom in his chest. He let Shiro regain full control over himself before he followed Shiro to the door. “The offer is still there if you want to sleep in tomorrow.”

Shiro seemed to consider this but he shook his head. “I have other things to work on but thanks anyway.”

Lance pouted as he followed Shiro to his car. He was stubborn but soon Lance would find a way to help him more. The earthy smell that rose up after the storm brought him back to days where he would splash through puddles after a rain shower along with his siblings. He smiled as his shoes sunk into the softened ground. This would be his third time riding in a car with Shiro. His heart soared in his chest.

As usual the short trip was quiet as the soft hum of the engine accompanied them. The passing lights played with the shadows over Shiro's face as he concentrated on the road in front of him. Lance rested his head on his palm as he discretely studied him from the corner of his eye. Lance pondered on the brief look of sadness that flashed over Shiro's face just before he pulled up to the apartment complex.

That night he laid in bed knowing he couldn't abandon the home he had made within that store. Even though the place was unremarkable he had made his mark, no matter how small. He truly cared about what would befall the shop and the people there even though he only worked there under a year. He had invested too much of himself already to abandon the place. His grandfather had told him that no matter how small a seed was it would bloom into something big if you put your love and care into helping its growth.

 

 

The next morning Lance sent a quick text to Lotor asking to meet. Lotor responded right away instructing him to come by the club that afternoon. Lance felt a little bad about what he was about to do but he knew he wouldn't be happy if he abandoned his friends. He highly doubted that Lotor would be worse off when he did reject his offer.

When he arrived the doors were still locked. He peered inside but he could only see the room lit with the soft glows from the bar area. He frowned as he stared at his phone wondering if he should message Lotor. Before he could decide the door opened from the inside. Lance jumped slightly as he looked up from his phone.

Lotor stood waiting for him to enter with one hand on the door. “I apologize. I forgot I left the door locked. We usually keep it locked until we open.”

Lance shook his head to wave off his apology. “I just arrived. I was about to send you a text.”

Lotor led him inside. Their footsteps echoed through the empty space. Lance felt a tingle run up his spine like ghostly fingers. The silence was heavy, the lack of music evident as Lotor offered him a drink of water.

“So down to business,” Lotor folded his arms resting his back on the counter. “I'm guessing you've come up with a decision.”

Lance nodded. “I've slept on it and I'm sorry but I can't accept your offer.”

Lotor frowned. “This is most displeasing. Are you sure you won't reconsider?”

“I'm really sorry.”

“I would be offering a lot more than a mere bookstore ever could.”

“I know but I believe they need me. Well at least for a little longer but at the moment I can't abandon them.”

Lotor closed his eyes and sighed heavily after looking at Lance again. “I see. However if you ever change your mind the offer will still be there.”

Lance smiled faintly. “Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure there are better singers out there that would love to play here.”

“None like you I assure you.” Lotor said. His gaze was heavy as Lance felt his face heat up.

“You give me too much credit.” Lance winked hiding the way his fingers shook.

Lotor flashed his teeth. “Let's keep in touch. I wouldn't mind having you over to sing with your friends again.”

“I think we can manage that.”

 

 

 

When Lance entered the bookstore the next day he noticed a flash of brightness over Shiro's face before the expression was gone. He greeted him just before he guided someone over to the discount comics. Lance stood frozen in the middle of the doorway before Keith hissed at him.

“Lance!”

He shuffled over to the counter wondering what had Keith so anxious.

“What is it?”

“Nyma told me something interesting. You know about the Sci-Fi convention that's held at the Grand Hotel in the downtown area?” 

“Yeah?” Lance wondered why Keith would be so flustered about that. “Is that where you meet your alien dates?”

Keith glared at Lance blankly. “Whatever. Just hear me out. Nyma was telling me that she knows someone who can give us a hookup at one of the stalls. We can sell our merch there and with the whole art thing you want to put together, we can help sell their art there as well.”

Lance blinked a couple times. This was great news. “What did Shiro say?”

“I haven't told him yet but I don't see why he would protest this.”

“This is awesome. When is the convention?”

“In about three months. Plenty of time to get everything set.”

A wicked grin split across his face. “We are so dressing up.”

Keith's face froze. “What?”

“You know cosplay. Yup. Gonna do that.” Lance paused. “I'm going to make Shiro be Captain America. He totally has the build for that.”

Keith groaned. “He's not going to go for that.”

“If you can't get him on board then I'll coax him. I'm very good at that.”

“You can't be serious. I'm not dressing up.”

“What if Hunk did? You guys can go as a couple.” Lance hung the idea out as Keith's eyes widened.

“Do you think he would do that?”

“Oh yes, he loves that stuff, he a huge softie.”

Keith gaze became unfocused and Lance knew he had him on board. He didn't know too much about cosplaying but he knew his sewing skills were just about to be put to good use. He could see Shiro already with the outfit defining his muscles.

 

Lance let Keith break the news to Shiro. He wasn't sure how he would take the in everything but he wouldn't let that bother him as he poured over old Captain America comics. He liked the newer movie designs but the classic outfit seemed easy enough to make. He would have to figure out what to do for himself but that could wait for now.

He sent a message to Hunk breaking the news that he was going to be roped into their plans. Hunk had mentioned that Keith and him had been messaging so he would let Keith break the news that he would be doing a couples cosplay. They would probably bribe Pidge to join as well.

Lance spent the rest of the afternoon planning everything as Keith had come back letting him know that Shiro was fine with what they were going to do. Lance kept a smile to himself at the news. He wanted more than anything to keep this store open.

Before the store was about to close Keith came to him while he was packing up his things. Lance narrowed his eyes at the smirk on his face.

“What's that look for.”

“You are going to have to tell Shiro that you want him to be Captain America.”

Lance stared at Keith blankly. “Didn't you already do that?”

“All I told him was that we were going to have a table at the convention. It's your job to tell him the other perks of the job.”

“Keith,” Lance couldn't keep the whine out of his voice. “I can't do that. There's no way he's going to allow that.”

“I thought you said you were going to coax him.”

“Yeah after you told him.”

“Nope,” Keith said stubbornly. “It's all on you.”

“Keith,” Lance pouted but he just stood with his arms crossed.

“You better tell him before he leaves.” Keith departed having the last word.

Lance groaned as he dropped his bag on the table. Shiro was closing up the cash register but he would be back here in a few minutes. Lance paced as he waited; his teeth gnawing on his nails.

Shiro came in with a furrowed brow. “I thought you left with Keith.”

“Um Keith told you our plans–” Lance stood firm before he could lose his nerve. “and Keith thought that I should tell you that since we would be tabling at the convention that we should cosplay so I had the idea that I could make you a Captain America outfit.” So that was slightly a fib but Keith could have some of the blame on him if Shiro was displeased with the idea.

Shiro blinked as he closed the door behind him. “Is everyone dressing up?”

“Apparently.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “This was Keith's idea?”

Lance shifted his gaze a little. “Partially.”

Shiro eyed him before sighing. “I see.”

Lance looked down. “If you really hate the idea you don't have to do it. I just thought it would be fun and –”

“I would be happy to Lance.”

Lance looked up at him, his voice locked in his throat. Did Shiro really agree?

“As long as I can pick out your outfit.”

Lance stood shocked as a faint smile crossed Shiro's lips. “Are you serious?”

“Of course. If your choosing for me it's only fair.”

Lance relaxed and a flirty smile spread over his face. “As long as I can be someone sexy.” Shiro's eyes widened and Lance felt a blush wash over his skin. He hadn't really meant to say that. He had a sudden desire to melt though the floor. “I mean not if that's a problem or if you're uncomfortable–”

Before Lance could go on Shiro stopped him. “I'll think of something.” Lance noticed a faint hue spread over Shiro's cheeks. He was struck speechless as Shiro composed himself. “Would you like a ride home?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole convention thing is just a really big self indulgent thing and Shiro as Captain America makes me happy...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:  
> Preparations for con  
> 'A very round about way to ask someone out' Keith  
> Shiro's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: There's a conversation about sibling death.

Keith gave Nyma the task of procuring the booth at the convention while Lance went about rounding up artists that would be interested in their contest. He talked to Coran about possible students that he knew that might be willing to participate. Even though he taught astronomy he was a great mentor for the art department and he helped out students who couldn't afford the finances for art supplies.

Within a day Coran had signatures from ten people and Lance was beaming as he gave the news to Keith. With the ten students – there was an additional five artists that Keith had found. They were the locals that had their novice comics in their shop. If no one dropped out that would make fifteen participants. Lance hadn't believed they would have drawn in so many.

They tossed around ideas involving the contest. They wanted all of them to benefit from this and they would choose one piece of art from each to sell at the convention. The ones with comics would be able to sell theirs along with the stores merchandise. Con-goers could come and do a judging during a certain time and the winner would receive a prize at the end of the weekend.

Lance and Keith were debating on whether the prize should be monetary and if so how much would they be able to give away. Coran suggested giving a hundred to the winner and fifty for second. He was also willing to help with any payments but Keith didn't want to him to feel like he had to do anything of that nature. Coran insisted and they finally gave in and told him if they needed his help they would ask.

Lance was still working out the patterns for Shiro's outfit. He didn't want a store bought one since stores usually just sold them without the right measurements. He wanted to make sure the clothes didn't make Shiro look gawky. Lance took pride in his work and if he was going to do this he was going to do this right.

Nyma had a lot of material that she donated to his needs and he looked through fabric shops for the rest. He had to dig his mother's sewing machine out of storage since her hands had become too arthritic to handle the long uses of the machine. Shiro had yet to decide on what he would go as and Lance hoped he would hurry so he could prep for his outfit. He had a little fun with asking for Shiro's measurements, even offering to measure him if he didn't know. Shiro had blushed trying to excuse himself and telling him that he would have the information for him the next day.

Three months seemed like a long time to plan everything but with all the work they needed to do to pull this all off they couldn't procrastinate. Shiro was already ordering extra merchandise to be in stock for their booth and Lance winced at the extra cost they would have to spend. Hopefully the sales they made at the convention would level the price off. Nyma was able to give them a discount on the space so they were grateful for that. Lance wondered who she knew that they were willing to cut costs just for them.

 

 

Lance met up with Coran after his class to give him the information for the artists. The older man sported a plumed hat and a tailcoat vest creating the very image of a pirate.

Lance couldn't help himself as he gawked. “Please tell me you will wear that to the convention.”

Coran bristled with pride as he swept the blue feather away from his face. “Does this make me look dashing? My students love it when I wear stuff like this.”

“Only you could pull off something like that.” Lance winked as he entered Coran's office. “Now I'm really disappointed I didn't choose this school.”

“You're too kind. However the school you got into is harder to enter. You should feel proud.”

Lance grinned. “That school doesn't have any professors like you though.”

“That's a pity. I think students pay better attention when you engage with your students instead of just lecturing.”

“I wouldn't disagree with that.” 

“The other professors think I'm a little eccentric.” Coran shrugged as he opened the window. He had succulent plants lined along the sill. The colours brought a peacefulness to the office and he wondered if he had those to make students feel calm when they visited him. “I'm delighted to tell you I made a new drink that I'll be sure to bring by next Sunday. I've been experimenting with new ingredients.”

Lance bit back a groan. “I'm looking forward to that.”

Coran glowed with pride as he took the papers from Lance to hand to his students. Lance spent a chunk of the afternoon chatting with the man before some students came by. He left not wanting to interrupt their time to work on his own school work.

 

 

Recently Hunk had been a little flighty around Lance. When he asked him about his behavior Hunk would skitter off or change the subject to something else. He tried cornering him after class one day to finally pinpoint the problem.

Hunk was sitting in one of the seats that was tucked away near the photography lab. Lance plopped himself down in the opposite chair and waited for Hunk to notice him. The startled look he gave almost made him snicker before leaning forward. The light from Hunk's phone washed over his dark skin and he quickly put away the device.

“Am I disrupting something?” Lance waggled his brows while trying to keep in his laughter over Hunk's flustered appearance.

“No – no not disrupting anything.” Hunk mocked laughed as he played with his fingers.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You sure? Cause it seems like I did.”

“No man. I'm cool.” Hunk flicked an invisible speck from his jeans.

“Huh-uh.” Lance smirked as he watched his friend's discomfort. “You should come by the comic shop this Friday.”

Hunk flushed as his eyes darted around. “I could – could do that maybe.”

“Keith will be there.” Lance supplied gleefully as Hunk's cheek pinkened even more.

“I know that.” Hunk stood quickly. “I gotta go.”

“See you later buddy.” Lance was proud that he was able to hold in his laughter as Hunk rushed away. He felt a little bad for teasing him but he was also intrigued to see the development between the two.

 

 

“Do you think Hunk would look weird in green skin?” Keith had his head buried in a book but Lance couldn't help but try to see if he was joking or being serious.

“I don't know I've never pictured him in green skin before.”

Keith put the book down and looked thoughtful. “He doesn't have to have green skin but I think it would be more dynamite if he did.”

Lance wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he was talking about. “Why don't you ask him?”

Keith's face reddened. “I told him about cosplaying but I don't think he knows that I want to do something with him. I've been messaging him but I don't think he knows how serious I am about this.”

Lance felt glee rise up in him. This was his moment to help his best friend and Keith. Keith and him had started on rocky terms but their friendship had slowly strengthened over the months. He wasn't as bad as Lance first thought and he was glad to have seen through the layers that Keith hid behind. So he wanted to help. He wouldn't try if he thought that Hunk would come to some sort of pain in the end. “He's suppose to stop by today. Maybe you two should talk about it.”

Keith's eyes widened and Lance knew he made the right decision. Keith looked like a kid with their first crush. “What time? He didn't say anything.” He looked panicked as he looked around as if to make sure things were in the right order.

“He gets off class at two; so in about another hour.”

Keith made a frantic noise as he glanced at the clock. “I don't know what to say to him.”

“Just ask if the cosplay you want him to do is okay for him to do.” Lance suggested. “He's very agreeable to most things so I'm sure he'll be fine.”

Keith spent the rest of the time staring at his book but he wasn't turning any pages. Lance smiled as he silently wished him luck. These two would make the most stressful pair to be around or maybe they would keep each other grounded.

 

Keith had cooled down enough when Hunk finally showed. Lance left them to run some errands for Shiro. He was mostly wasting time to give the pair some alone time for a few hours.

Hunk found him in the back corner straightening some books when he finally came back. Hunk was biting his lower lip with enough force that Lance was worried he would break skin.

“Lance, he just asked me to be Hulkling.” He whispered like he was afraid that they would be overheard.

“Is he like the Hulk?”

Hunk gave him an annoyed look. “No not at all. But never mind that. He said he's going to be Wiccan.” His voice became distressed.

“And? Is that something to stress over?”

“Does he know that they date in the comics.” Hunk wrung his hands as if the information was some secret code.

“I'm pretty sure he does. I wouldn't know half the information about comics if he hadn't lectured me.”

“What does this mean?” Hunk cried out.

Lance smirked at his friend. “I think it is his way of asking you out.”

Hunk looked faint as he stilled. “I'm going to die.”

Lance laughed. “Have fun buddy. I'm sure your outfits will turn out wonderful. I'll make sure to take lots of pictures.”

Hunk gave him a pleading look. “What if I'm reading too much into this. We barely know each other.”

“Hunk, really you're not.” Lance clapped him on the shoulder. “Trust me.”

 

Later that night, just after closing time Shiro beckoned for Lance to come to the back room. Keith and Hunk were still talking in front when he left them. Shiro seemed flustered while Lance shut the door. Lance rubbed his hands together while he waited for Shiro. Shiro fidgeted with his right hand and Lance could hear the soft noises of the prosthetic as he curled his fingers.

“So I've been rolling this idea around in my head for the past three nights.” Shiro cleared his throat his digits curling into a ball. “If you are uncomfortable with it I'll understand.”

“I'm sure nothing you suggest will put me off,” Lance smiled encouraging Shiro to go on.

“You have been really strong and supportive. My sister was like that when I was young enough to remember her. She loved comic books and cartoons. Her dream was to save the world from bad people just like the heroes in the stories.”

Shiro paused and Lance wasn't sure if he should say anything or not. The look on Shiro's face was etched with an age-old look of grief. Lance kept silent waiting for Shiro to gather his thoughts.

“Her favorites were Wonder Woman and Superman; she was determined to grow up strong just like them.” Shiro drew in a long breath. “She was seven when she was diagnosed with a terminal illness. She didn't give up on hoping though and she would tell our parents that she would fight like her heroes I was four when she passed away but I grew up trying to keep my sister dream alive of helping people in need.

When I could no longer do that I choose to help Matt with this store. She would have loved this place.”

Shiro had his right hand clutched tightly with his left and before Lance could think he placed his hand over his and gently pried his fingers off, holding both his hands in his. Shiro looked up at him, his eyes were dry but there was a weary look in them that Lance could not fathom.

“It must have been hard for you,” Lance rubbed his thumb over Shiro's palm. “I can't even imagine losing a sibling.”

“It still feels like some part of me is missing but my family still keeps a shrine for her.” Shiro moved his fingers to wrap around his. Lance's breath bated as Shiro looked into his eyes. “You've been a huge help to this store and to me personally.” Shiro smiled softly.

“I really like this place,” Lance paused and let the words– and you too– twist silently around his head.

Shiro's mouth curved up though he still looked a little flustered. “I know this is silly but I was thinking that you seem suited for Wonder Woman.” Shiro looked away as colour deepened his cheeks. “You don't have to or anything, I mean I can choose something else.”

Shiro would have kept rambling if Lance didn't stop him. “Just a moment Shiro.” Lance stepped away from him and to the door. Shiro let out a little noise when he opened the door to poke his head out. “Hey Hunk!”

“What?” The call answered without a pause.

“I get to wear a tiara.”

“Good for you bud.”

Lance closed the door and looked smugly at Shiro.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Shiro ruffled his hair. “You're fine with that?”

“Shiro, I was Rapunzel in my middle school play when both the actress and the understudy failed to show. I was the only one who had memorized every line to the play. I'm fine with anything.”

Shiro looked sheepish. “I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. The Wonder Woman movie just came out and I just couldn't think of anything else.”

“So you have a crush on Gal Gadot?” Lance teased.

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Lance.”

“Hey I'm not judging. I would let her bench press me.” Lance laughed as he nudged his side.

“I could probably bench press you.” Shiro said playfully while the corner of his mouth lifted.

“Prove it.” Lance smirked as he crossed his arms.

Shiro looked like he was about to choke not realizing the outcome of what he had just said. Lance grinned behind his fingers giving Shiro time to compose himself. “Maybe later. I should go and lock up and make sure Keith is ready to leave.”

“I'll hold you to that, Shiro, I'm not going to forget about this.”

“I'll see you later Lance,” Shiro's parting words left a lingering smile on his lips as he gathered his things.

 

 

His family was gathered around the table at his parent's with Nita sitting to his right. His father looked a little unwell but he managed to keep the room lighthearted with stories from their childhood and telling jokes to the children. They were nearly finished with their meal when his father looked over at him.

“How's work going?”

“It's actually going very well.” Lance leaned closer to the table. “We're going to be selling merch at the comic book convention.”

“That sounds great.” His father said. “As long as it doesn't interfere with your classes.”

“What's a comic book convention?” Nita interrupted before Lance could assure his father that he would be fine.

“It's a place where people wonder around like zombies and forget to shower.”

Lance frowned at his sister but turned to Nita. “Don't listen to her. A convention is a place where people go to enjoy stuff that they are interested in. There's a lot of panels you can go to that caters to your favorite topic. A lot people go to dress up as their favorite character from books and movies.”

“Do they have Legend of Korra stuff? I just finished watching it with Luis.” Nita looked excited as she bounced in her seat.

“They probably do.”

“Can I go along?”

Lance's brother slowly shook his head. “You're too young.”

“There are children younger than her that go.” His sister countered.

“Uncle Lance I want to go with you.” Nita pouted. “I'll behave.”

“I'm sorry Nita I will be too distracted. I'm going to be working most of the time. I can buy you something though.”

Nita lowered her head and the glimpse of sadness on her face broke his heart.

Teresa looked resigned before she tucked strands of Nita's hair behind her ear. “How about if you promise to stay by my side I'll go with you for one day.”

Nita looked up with a sparkle in her eye. “Really?” When her mother nodded she beamed at Lance. “I promise I won't wonder away or get lost.”

“Are you sure about this?” Lance asked Teresa.

“I have that weekend off so it won't be any trouble.” Teresa smiled as she patted Nita's hand.

“I'll still buy you whatever you want as long as its within my budget.” Lance assured his niece.

Nita giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle. “Thank you Uncle Lance.”

 

 

 

Lance was on his way to the comic store when he spotted a moving truck in front of the building. He furrowed his brow and stepped around the vehicle to head inside.

“Guys what's with the van?” The store didn't already go under? Shiro would have told him – wouldn't he?

Shiro peeked his head up from over the counter. He seemed to be messing with the figures in the locked case. “The place next door is moving out.”

“Oh.” His chest loosened as he placed his backpack behind the counter. “I thought for a second that it was for us.”

“Not yet.” Shiro smiled faintly.

“Not if we continue fighting.” Keith injected. “We won't lose.”

“There's no way we're going to give this place up.” Lance added.

The smile those words gave Shiro made Lance beam with pride. He couldn't keep the grin from his face as he faced him. They stood there for several moments before the door opened breaking the bond between them – at least that's what Lance thought they were having.

Nyma sauntered in and flashed them a radiant smile. “I have the information for the booth.” She waved some papers around before placing them on the counter. “I just need your signature for con regulation and all that legal stuff.”

Shiro was back in professional mode as he looked over the document and finally signed at the end. “Thanks Nyma.” He sighed. “If this doesn't work I don't know what else to do.”

“Don't worry about a thing Shiro,” Nyma shot him a reassuring look. “We've got this.”

 

Lance watched the van drive away when he stepped outside. He was headed to see Hunk on his break but he paused before the nearly empty store. He stared through the glass at the faded paint on the walls and the trash strewn floor. The space wasn't much but the dimensions would be wide enough to add onto the store if the wall was knocked out. An idea formed in his head as he forgot where he was going and instead made his way back into the shop.

Shiro looked up from what he was doing. “Did you forget something?”

“Do you think if we added on more space we could make a game room?”

“This place is too small for that.” Shiro frowned.

“I know – I know but if we bought the place next door we could expand more.”

Shiro continued to frown. “We don't have the funds for that. Even if we did well at the convention.”

“Just hold onto that thought.” Lance insisted. “I'll see what I can do.”

That night he rolled around in his bed wondering if his idea would work. He had nothing to lose if he tried. Sleep eluded him as his mind kept stressing out about all the possibilities he could try. He hated the thought of asking for handouts but he only could think of one person that would be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not ready for season four.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:
> 
> rejection  
> bonding  
> sap  
> flirting??  
> so much sap

Lance breathed out as he stood in front of Castle of Lions. The club would be closed for another two hours. He knew this was a stupid idea; knew that Lotor didn't owe him anything. Lotor had been nice to him and had been wanting him to sing at his club. Would he even be willing to give him money? For something he wasn't even involved with? Were they even close enough to be called friends?

Lance figured trying to ask a favour couldn't hurt anything. The worst that could happen was Lotor throwing him out. Which was a big possibility. Lance had sent Lotor a text the previous day indicating he wanted to speak to him about something. He didn't want to just spring this on him. Lotor had seemed elated to hear from him. Lance felt a pang of guilt rush through him.

The door was unlocked so Lance walked in. The dim lighting took a moment to adjust to but he spotted Lotor by the bar area. Lance was amazed that Lotor would do the set up himself instead of having one of his workers do the chores for him. He could see the pride the man had for his club by all the work he had put into the place. He could hear tinkering in the kitchen over the low ambient music that was playing over the speakers and relaxed a little knowing Lotor wasn't alone.

“It's been a while,” Lotor smiled disarmingly once he spotted him. He looked flawless as usual, his clothes pressed without a hint of wrinkle.

Lance stilled the tremble in his hands before squaring his shoulders. “Yes. I've been a little busy.”

Lotor let out an understanding hum as he wiped down the bar counter. He didn't say a word so Lance continued.

“We've been prepping for the convention and it has been a little stressful. You should stop by, if that's your thing,” Lance chuckled nervously, “it's at the convention center downtown at the end of next month.”

Lotor's smile was short and Lance felt a high pitch wave of nerves wash over him. He knew all of this wouldn't seem very interesting to someone like Lotor. He needed to get this over with as if he was tearing off a band-aid.

Lance cleared his throat. “The reason I wanted to stop by was to ask you for a favour. There's this space next to my store that is for sale but the price is too high for us at the moment. I was thinking that we could use to space to expand for more events.”

Lotor quirked his eyebrow as his arms crossed. Lance could feel his hopes crashing.

“I came by to ask if you would be able to lend us the money; I would totally pay you back once we got things rolling of course and I'm sorry for springing this up out of the blue but you were the only one I could think of at such short notice.”

Lotor's face was hooded as he dropped his arms and straightened. Lance knew this had been a long shot but he was hoping that Lotor's liking of him would be in his favour. Lance didn't want to seem like he was using their relationship for his own gain. “I'm sorry but I can't lend you the money.” Lotor's lips were drawn in a tight line.

Lance looked down as his smile wavered, feeling his cheeks flush with disappointment. “I understand, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you.” Before he turned to leave he spared a glance at Lotor's unreadable expression. “I still hope we can hang out again. It would be nice to see you.”

“Thank you Lance,” Lotor's voice didn't hold any coldness in the tone but Lance couldn't tell if he was placating his offer. “I'll see you around.”

 

 

Lance returned to the store drained. He hoped the empty store would remain vacant for a couple more months until they could figure out how to scavenge enough for the price. With every passing day he walked past fearing the for sale sign would no longer hang in the window. Lance would think of something, he had always been resourceful even without help. He felt awful for asking for money from someone that might have been used all his life because of his father's wealth. He didn't want Lotor to think that he was someone who did that.

Even with Lotor's rejection he still clung to hope that they would save the store. He pushed himself to finish the outfits he was working on. Hunk had asked for his help with his and the vest had been simple enough to stitch together. All Hunk needed was to style his wig. Keith was able to make due with his own hair since the cowl would probably hide that horrible mullet that Keith still insisted was not a mullet. The complete outfit looked amazing on him. Keith's lean frame pulled off the red cloak and body suit. Lance was amazed by Keith's attention to detail that he had put into the silver swirls on the sides.

Spending more time with Keith had changed his perspective of him. Their first encounter had been a clashing of wills and disgruntle arguments; now Lance caught the other man smiling softly during secluded moments. No longer did Keith come off as standoffish and wary. He was more open and comfortable around strangers. He wasn't sure if the reason behind this was because of Hunk or if Keith was more invested in the lives around him, willing to open up to the people that were close to him.

And Hunk– his best friend had become less anxious whenever he was around Keith. Lance was pleasantly surprised by how close the two had become over the last month. He knew that if they did decide to start something, their relationship would grow stronger the longer they spent time together. There was a deep pleasant ache inside him at the thought.

 

With the semester ending soon and exams around the corner Lance felt like he never slept as he prepped for both school and the upcoming convention. Luckily Shiro let him study during the downtime at the store which seemed to happen more than he was comfortable with. The shadows around Shiro's eyes deepened and Lance yearned to relieve the stress from his shoulders. Keith tried his hardest to keep everything in order but he too was feeling the effects of the declining traffic.

Hunk brought them homemade lunch most days and Lance didn't miss the dopey looks he sent Keith's way when Keith was distracted. Shiro was around them more instead of disappearing in the back room with all the numbers and stress. Their eyes met from time to time and Lance felt his insides melt. Those days felt like the warmth of a summer's day during his childhood when he was out with his family; comforting and exhilarating.

Coran kept them updated on the progress of his artists. He talked gallantly on how beautiful their pieces were coming along. The delight in his eyes gave Lance a feeling of satisfaction; he was glad that he had known the man would enjoy the task. Coran had told them that the artists were drawing about the heroes that had inspired them in their lives, real or imaginary. Lance thought this theme had been a good one knowing how motivated Shiro had been because of how superheroes had influenced his sister's life.

 

 

Keith was listing things to bring with them to the convention while they sat at the local diner nearby. Lance stared forlornly down at his cheeseburger. The bun looked soggy and deflated while the meat inside was poorly cooked. He regretted ordering the meal but the price had been cheap.

“If we were able to buy the space next door, I think we could have a theme every Friday like fantasy, supernatural, maybe even eighties. We could marathon movies and just have a safe place for people to hang out.” Lance continued ticking off options as he sat across from Keith and Hunk. He had started to put aside money but his paychecks barely covered his other expenses so there wasn't much yet.

“Don't get ahead of yourself.” Keith said as he crossed out a line on the paper in front of him.

“I'm not but it helps to think about this just in case.”

“I don't want you to be disappointed if we don't get it.”

“I'll keep my hopes up.” Lance beamed as he ignored Keith's pessimism. “Anyway I think Shiro will love my ideas.”

Keith rolled his eyes but let Lance continue to dream.

“Has Shiro tried to get a loan from the bank?” Hunk spoke up.

Keith put his pen down. “He's still paying off medical bills from his injury...” Keith trailed off. “Matt can't afford to lend anything with his newest robotic project in the works.”

“That means we have to rely on the income from the convention to help carry us through.” Lance sighed. “And Shiro thinks we probably won't make much. Getting enough merchandise is already straining the funds.”

“Closing for the weekend won't help but we might make more than a regular weekend,” Keith rubbed his neck while he glared down at his paper. He almost sounded hopeful.

“The sales will cover our hotel rooms at least,” Lance sighed again. “It's going to be hard but we can do this.”

Hunk grinned. “That's the spirit.”

 

Lance sent a text to Lotor late one night. He gave information about the convention but he wanted to let Lotor know that he considered him a friend and he wished to involve him in his life. Lance held his breath as he finished typing the message. There was a short vague response from Lotor in the morning which Lance read slowly. Lotor had said he would try to visit but wasn't sure if he would have the time. That was a little hopeful; he hadn't managed to damage their relationship.

They only had less than a month before the convention. Luckily Lance was mostly finished with his exams, having one left to worry about before the week's end. He had finished most of their outfits except for some little touch ups on Shiro's. He hadn't wanted to bother Shiro while he was busy with his own prepping. So one day he gathered up his nerves to ask Shiro for his assistance.

Shiro had been working on minor things in the back of the store during long periods of silence. Lance had finished painting Shiro's shield the night before but he needed to determine if the fabric of his suit wouldn't be too loose when he started sewing the pieces together.

“Shiro can you try these on?” Lance held up the pants he had been working on. “I want to make sure the measurement is right before I start to sew.”

Shiro jerked his head in a nod before grabbing the fabric from him before leaving for the bathroom to change. Lance was a little disappointed that Shiro wasn't comfortable enough to change in front of him but he knew Shiro wasn't the type to show off his skin in front of others. He wondered how scarred up his body really was.

Shiro didn't take long before he was back in the room. The fabric was loose around his hips and he kept a tight grip on the edges to keep up the pants. Lance beckoned him to stand in front of him as he grabbed his fabric tape and pins. He started to pinching the ends together to pin them in place. He used the measuring tape to make sure everything was even, the back of his hand grazing against Shiro's thigh, he held his breath to keep himself steady as he finished.

“Lance,” Shiro's voice trailed off hesitantly.

Lance looked up from where he was kneeling with a raise of an eyebrow. Shiro looked lost– almost avoiding his gaze but not quite.

Shiro finally fixed his eyes on his without faltering. “I owe you an apology.”

“For what?” Lance took his hands away, his job finished before he rested them on his thighs.

Shiro reached down to help him to his feet. Lance stood, his posture straight as he waited for Shiro to explain.

“The night after karaoke– my behavior was more than inappropriate.” 

Lance felt his cheeks warm while his mind brought him back to the feel of rough hands and soft lips.

“Hey nothing to worry about, I've forgotten about what happened.” Lance looked away as he ruffled his hair. He saw Shiro's hand tighten into a fist then relax.

“I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I did. I'm ashamed of myself.”

“Shiro, it's okay.”

“No, I hurt you and I did nothing. I should have apologized the next day instead of ignoring you.”

Lance gave him a reassuring smile before reaching for his hand to signal that he wasn't bent out of shape over that night. “Thank you for apologizing but please don't be sorry for kissing me.”

Shiro opened his mouth but no sound left as his gaze searched Lance's eyes.

Lance smiled playfully testing the waters. “If you want to make up for it you can kiss me again.”

Shiro closed his mouth and Lance thought he might have gone too far– reading more into Shiro's actions then what was really there. After a long pause Shiro leaned in and lance had expected maybe a peck on his forehead or cheek but there was a gentle pressure against his lips causing his heart to beat erratically.

Shiro pulled away a few seconds later; not enough time to close his eyes– to really indulge in the feel of those lips against his.

“How about that?” Shiro's voice was low and rough. Lance wanted more.

“That's good for now.” Lance ran his tongue over his bottom lip wanting to imprint the feeling of Shiro's lips into his brain.

Shiro reached up and brushed a stray patch of hair away from Lance's face. His fingers left a trail of warmth as he tucked the strands behind his ear. Lance leaned into the touch, his skin left tingling in the aftermath.

“Lance, I –” he looked uncertain for a moment before pressing on– “I know I'm a few years older than you and you're in school and you have your whole future ahead of you; I know I'm nothing special–”

Lance frowned before pulling his face away. “What do you mean you're nothing special?” Lance would have found Shiro's shocked face amusing if he wasn't too busy feeling a little miffed about what shiro had just said. “Also you're making it sound like you're old. You're barely older than me. I can't believe you just said that– do you know how much I admire you? I know a lot of people that would have given this place up once there was just a slight chance that they would lose money and–.”

Lance was interrupted as Shiro's lips descended on his, shutting him up before he could list more attributes, ones that he highly appreciated like Shiro's muscles and how envious he was of them and his kindness towards his friends.

Once Shiro broke the kiss Lance stood there numbly with lips slightly parted, not remembering what all he was going to say. “Not fair.”

Shiro smiled gently before leaning his forehead against his. “Do you know how amazing you are?”

Lance hummed closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist. He was warm and solid; Lance had never felt this content before.

“Does this mean you won't reject me if I ask you out?” The words were a soft rumble against his chest.

Lance choked on his breath, his heart nearly bursting from his rib cage. His brain was telling himself he was dreaming, demanding to pinch himself to see if this was actually real.

After a few seconds of stunned silence Shiro pulled away. “Lance?” His voice was a little shaky and Lance hated himself for causing that worry to carry in his tone.

Lance stared into Shiro's eyes, his expression soft as he gave him a watery smile. “I could never reject you Shiro.”

The skin around Shiro's eyes lost the tightness that had been there waiting for his answer. Lance guided Shiro's left hand to his chest so that he could feel the erratic beat of his heart. Shiro sucked in his breath while he felt the fast tempo. “So what were you going to say about not being special?” He tightened his hand around Shiro's; challenging him to deny his feelings.

Shiro flushed in apology, drawing him into an embrace. He nuzzled against his hair, Lance could feel the faint breath puffing against his tendrils. This still felt unreal even as he burrowed his face against Shiro's neck. He smelled of aftershave and a distinct sugary sweet scent akin to vanilla.

 

For the following week Shiro drove him home every night; even though Lance knew that Shiro should go home and sleep since he had to be in the shop in the mornings. They stayed together in the car outside his apartment and they spent a long time talking. They didn't really talk about anything too personal and Lance went to bed with a smile each night and by the look of peace on Shiro's face that had never been there since Lance started working, he did as well.

Whenever there was a lull where there was no one in the store but them, Shiro would brush a hand across his. These touches sent shivers down his spine. Secretive smiles were cast to each other whenever they were too busy and needed a glimpse of the other. Lance wished he could stay there forever with the feelings that fluttered through his stomach every time their gazes met. Lance wasn't sure if this was love but he was certain that this feeling was more than just skin deep.

Lance wanted to spend nights wrapped up in Shiro's arms. He longed to escape with him. To go on road trips with just the two of them; losing themselves; just taking highways until they had to stop someplace to rest. He had never been happier even though the pressure of losing the shop weighed heavily on their shoulders.

 

 

“So are we ever going to meet this mysterious person that's been driving you home at night?” His mother put away the dish she was drying as Lance gaped at her, pausing his scrubbing of a plate. “Don't think I haven't noticed. I see you coming out of the car that has been idling for almost twenty minutes each night.” Her smile was sweet and Lance couldn't keep the blush from his face.

“You're becoming one of those old ladies that spy on her neighbors every minute of the day.”

His mother laughed. “I can't help it when I see the headlights through the window and wonder if there is someone suspicious trying to plot a burglary.”

“It does seem sketchy when you put it that way,” Lance mused, “Shiro's nothing to worry about; he's just my boss.”

“Who offers you a ride home and then spends almost half an hour parked in front of the building with you?”

Lance's face warmed more. “Uh– well yeah.”

His mother raised an eyebrow. “So you just talk about work during that time?” Her sweet smile hid a knowing behind her eyes.

“Mama,” Lance covered his face with his hands, “we just talk. Mostly about random things aandwe'redating.”

“What was that sweetheart?”

Lance dragged his soapy hands away from his face speaking slower this time. “We started dating a week ago.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

Lance laughed nervously. “Once you were too old to remember.”

His mother gave him a stern look until Lance apologized. “You shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything.” She pushed his hair from his forehead.

“I know but I just didn't want to–.”

“No-no-no,” his mother pressed her finger to his lips, “you know you can trust us.”

Lance kissed her forehead. “I know. This is just new for me and a little scary and a lot of exciting.”

“You're going to invite him over for dinner soon right?” She smiled sweetly and Lance swallowed nervously.

“Of course.” Lance turned back to the soapy dishes wanting to finish them before she could start planning more things.

He didn't dare tell her that he was going out on a date with Shiro that night. Their first official date. Lance felt his stomach twist with nerves.

 

Lance met Shiro on the sidewalk in front of his apartment. They hadn't decided what to do that night but right now Lance didn't care if they just stayed in that spot the whole night as long as he could be near Shiro. Shiro had on a long sleeve buttoned shirt that looked too warm for the humid weather. The dark fabric was pulled tight around his muscles and Lance wasn't one to complain as he devoured the sight.

“Do you mind if we walked?” Shiro asked shyly as though the action wasn't a typical one for dates.

“Sure.”

The quiet lull of the late afternoon whispered over them. There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked. They were headed away from his neighborhood to the downtown area. The city would be busy at this time and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be around people when the seclusion around them felt so calm and safe.

Shiro slipped his hand under his, squeezing gently. Lance pulled him closer and they bumped shoulders. Lance couldn't hide his grin.

“Do you want to see a movie?”

Shiro looked at him, his eyes warm with a glow that had replaced the haunted look they usually held.

“Sure.”

They caught the last showing of an action-romance movie he had never heard about before. Lance spent most of the time staring down at their joined hands as he listened to the muffled laughter coming from Shiro when the dialogue broke away from the serious parts of the movie. Seeing the sight of Shiro so at ease made his insides flutter.

The streets were quiet when they left the theatre. Lance had stuffed himself full of popcorn but he was reluctant to end their night. He spied a small restaurant that was open all night and led Shiro over. There was an older couple sitting in the corner but the rest of the place was empty. The music that played over the speakers was low enough not to be a distraction.

They seated themselves and a few seconds later a server came to attend them. Once they received their orders; a key lime cheesecake for Lance and an apricot salad for Shiro; they chatted about the approaching convention which was only a week away. They were almost finished putting everything together but Lance felt anxious every time he thought about how well things would go. There could be a lot of things that could go wrong. This time Shiro was the one looking hopeful and reassuring him that everything would be fine.

“Thank you for tonight,” Shiro looked down at his plate he had just finished, “it feels good to be out instead of at the store.”

Shiro had been reluctant to leave the shop early even though Keith could handle closing by himself. Lance and Keith had spent a whole day trying to push Shiro into going out. Lance didn't feel the slightest of guilt when Shiro finally gave in to their pleas.

Lance couldn't stop the satisfied smile that spread across his face as he stared triumphantly at Shiro. “You should listen to us more. We have your best interest at heart.” Speaking of the muscle that wouldn't settle down whenever Shiro gazed at him with warm eyes that reminded him of the sky after a rainstorm.

“I'll try to listen better in the future–” a playful smile teased Shiro's lips– “but I can be really stubborn.”

Lance wilted in his seat. Shiro had a cute side, he wasn't going to survive the night. Where had those dimples hid the whole time he knew the man. Lance finally knew how someone felt after being hit by an enchantment spell.

“I- uh- we should do this again.” Lance stared at his plate feeling his face warm. He saw Shiro shift in his seat and his eyes flicked up at him. Shiro looked like he knew what he was doing to Lance. He almost seemed smug.

“I would love that.” Shiro held his gaze for a moment before the server interrupted them with their bill.

The walk back to his apartment was slow and they took a detour through a park that felt eerie in the dark but Lance could only think of the solid weight of Shiro's hand in his. Never in his time being around Shiro had he pegged him as a hand holder but Lance couldn't think of anything wrong with that. They finally stopped when they spotted the familiar structure of Lance's building in front of them.

Lance faced Shiro. “It's past midnight, does this mean the spell is over?”

Shiro thought about it for a moment before gracing him with a soft kiss before pulling back to study him. “No, you haven't turned into a frog.”

Lance balked; laughing. “I don't think that's how it goes.” The corner of Shiro's lips quirked up as his eyes danced with mirth. Lance leaned in to kiss the edge of his mouth. “Good night Shiro; have pleasant dreams with me in them.”

Shiro's fingers brushed his cheeks. “You as well.”

Lance stayed until Shiro drove off before he ran to his apartment and almost forgot all about his skincare as the thrill from their date lingered in his head.


End file.
